Romance Sanctuary II
by Lesath Al Niyat
Summary: El Santuario esconde entre sus muros las historias de los catorce Guerreros Dorados, cuyas vidas no solo fueron marcadas por las batallas que tuvieron que lidiar, sino por las personas que juraron amar y proteger.
1. Cuando leas esta carta…

**Resumen General: **Romance Sanctuary es un proyecto en conjunto con _Arodnas,_ el cual se inicio a finales de 2019 y esperamos terminar este 2020. Las escritoras de estas historias nos tomamos ciertas libertades dentro del universo de Saint Seiya para explorar diferentes etapas de los personajes como su infancia, juventud, la guerra y la resurrección.

El contenido va dirigido a mayores de 18 años.

**Resumen: **Milo en su cuarto cumpleaños tuvo dos sucesos que cambiaron su vida, inicio su entrenamiento como caballero y conoció a Camus, un niño dos años mayor que él y que hablaba chistoso.

**Personajes:** Milo, Camus, Aioria, DM y Saga.

* * *

**Romance Sanctuary II**

**Cuando leas esta carta…**

**ESCORPIÓN CELESTE**

(Parte 1: Milo x Camus, Milo x Aioria)

* * *

Desde que tienes memoria has estado en el Santuario, todos los días vives rodeado de los grandes muros de piedra caliza y las altas columnas de mármol que forman el templo de escorpio; así como del árido paisaje que salta a la vista y rodea al área de las Doce Casas, donde tienes permitido estar.

Hoy es tu cuarto cumpleaños, y para ti es lo más espectacular que pudo suceder, pues por fin comenzarás tu entrenamiento para convertirte en caballero. Simplemente no podías con la emoción de volverte como uno de esos impresionantes hombres que de vez en cuando cruzaban por el templo de escorpio y a los cuales observabas escondido detrás de alguno de los pilares. Pero no serías como cualquier otro, tú estabas destinado a ser de los pocos que portan una envestidura de oro.

Cuando el sol comenzó a alzarse la señorita Calandra, la mujer que te ha cuidado desde que eras un bebé, te indicó que fueras a la entrada del templo para recibir a tu maestro. El cuál, ya se encontraba de pie a las afueras de la casa.

—Hola, ¿tú debes ser Milo?— dijo un joven muy alto, de cabello azul y amable sonrisa; pero a la vez se veía fuerte e imponente.

Estabas tan impresionado que solo pudiste asentir varias veces con la cabeza. Acción que debió causarle gracia, pues soltó una pequeña risa. No obstante, una fuerte carcajada sonó detrás de tu maestro, y hasta ese momento te percataste que había otros dos niños a tu alrededor.

—¡Ja! Mira Camus, esa pelota muda será nuestro nuevo compañero— comentó uno de ellos a la vez que te señalaba con el dedo.

Mientras el otro niño, que se encontraba de pie justo a tu lado, trataba de ocultar la sonrisa con su mano. Pero ambos se callaron cuando el mayor les reprendió con una intensa mirada.

—No les hagas caso. Mascu suele hablar sin pensar— te dijo amablemente —Soy Saga de géminis, y ellos son los futuros caballeros de cáncer— señaló al que te había molestado —y acuario— se dirigió al otro niño.

Les pusiste mayor atención a ambos infantes: los dos usaban ropa de entrenamiento al igual que Saga, pero se distinguen porque cáncer tiene el pelo corto y en su cara aún está esa risa burlona; mientras que acuario lleva el cabello debajo de los hombros y te ve con su rostro serio, aunque en su mirada puedes ver que las palabras de cáncer aún le hacían gracia. Ambos niños te parecieron sumamente molestos.

—Vamos, debemos de ponernos a entrenar— dijo Saga para poner fin a cualquier otro muy posible comentario.

Caminaron por un breve tiempo hasta llegar a un terreno plano entre las casa de tauro y géminis, donde Saga puso a los niños más grandes a realizar diversas actividades físicas, indicándoles que debían hacer cincuenta repeticiones extra de cada ejercicio como castigo.

Mientras, a ti te comenzó a explicar los aspectos básicos del cosmos, cuál era la importancia de ser un caballero de Athena y tú papel como caballero dorado dentro de su ejército.

Cerca del mediodía, géminis les permitió tomar un descanso, a lo que el aspirante a cáncer no dudó ni un minuto en desaparecer del lugar, argumentado que tomaría el refrigerio en su casa ya que, tanto tú como acuario, eran sumamente ñoños y aburridos.

Acuario se acercó a ti compadecido de que no sabías qué hacer —Milo, ¿tomɑmos el ɑlmue_r_zo juntos?— preguntó mientras te daba la mano.

No sabias si tomarla; y cuando el niño se dio cuenta de tu recelo se apresuró a decir —Dizculpɑ̃ lo de ɛzta mañɑna, nø œztuvo bien _r_eí_r_nos de tí.

Su disculpa te pareció sincera y esta vez no dudaste en sujetar su mano, la cual estaba sumamente fría. No podías explicar a qué se debía, estabas consciente de que el otoño hizo bajar la temperatura del ambiente, pero durante horas habían estado corriendo bajo el sol, por lo que debió de haber entrado en calor.

Mientras iban caminando, te diste cuenta que la razón del porqué era tan callado se debía a que pronunciaba las palabras de una forma muy graciosa, pues alargaba el sonido de algunas vocales y la 'r' la hacía sonaba como si estuviera gangoso. Seguramente eso le había causado muchas burlas por parte de cáncer.

—Soy Camus. Y, ¿te confiezo ɑlgo?— habló en un susurro mientras indicaba que te sentaras junto a él a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Tú sólo volviste a decir "sí" con varios movimientos de cabeza.

—Me ɑ̃leg_r_a que no sɛas un fɑnfa_rr_ón hablɑdo_r_ como Mascu— dijo mientras sonreía.

A partir de ese instante supiste que habías hecho a tu primer amigo. Y Camus, con el pasar de los días, se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones acerca de ti eran erradas, pues conforme te fue conociendo mejor (o tú le tuviste mayor confianza) vio que eras más hablador que cáncer para su desgracia.

**Tres años después.**

Algo había pasado en el Santuario, el correr de los soldados raso en medio de la noche y los gritos provenientes de la casa de sagitario te habían despertado. Te asomaste por la ventana tratando de comprender el por qué de tal tumulto, pero solo podías ver como la luz de varias antorchas se iban dispersaron desde el templo vecino hacia los diferentes terrenos de las Doce Casas.

Intentaste salir de la zona privada de escorpio pero tu nana no te lo permitió, ya que el Patriarca había dado toque de queda a todos aquellos que no tuvieran armadura. Además te dijo que, cualquiera que fuera el problema, los caballeros de géminis y sagitario se harían cargo, así que te mandó de vuelta a tu cama.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad; pero nada se sentía igual. Comenzando por el hecho de que Saga no se presentó al entrenamiento y por los rumores que circulaban entre los soldados, Aioros de sagitario tampoco había vuelto.

Conforme los días fueron pasando se comenzó a olvidar el asunto de las misteriosas desapariciones de Saga y Aioros, al punto de volverse un tabú no acordado. Hasta que incluso el Patriarca reunió a tu grupo una mañana para prohibirles seguir hablando del tema y decirles que a partir de ese momento el entrenamiento correría por cuenta propia, acción que a todos se les hizo sumamente extraña.

—Intɛnta movɛ_r_te más _r_ápido Milo— gritó Camus mientras lanzaba otra serie de golpes para que los esquivaras, o bloquearas.

—Ah sí, pues ahora verás— contestaste a su reto.

No obstante, sus movimientos eran aún más veloces y atinó un fuerte puñetazo en tu estómago que te mandó a volar varios metros por el aire. Aterrizaste sin gracia en el piso y cuando intentaste ponerte en pie una fuerte tos te invadió.

—¿Te ɛ̃ncuœnt_r_as bien?— preguntó, mientras evitaba que volvieras a caer el piso por culpa de los espasmos.

—Sí— tomaste aire —Sólo dame un segundo para respirar— confesaste.

—Tiɛnez que se_r_ más _r_ápido, esto nø œs'un juɛgo Milo. Y si _r_eɑ̃lmɛnte quiɛ_r_es volvɛ_r_te un caballɛ_r_o do_r_ɑdo tiɛnes que ɛsfo_r_za_r_te más— te regaño.

—Trato de moverme más rápido, pero tú eres mucho más veloz que yo... Además, llevamos todo el día entrenando, ya me cansé— reclamaste.

—ɛ̃n una batɑlla, el'enemigo no te vɑ a da_r_ tiɛmpo de descɑ̃nsa_r_, ap_r_ovecha_r_á pɑ_r_a matɑ_r_te.

—¡Ya lo sé!— te quejaste, realmente te molestaba cuando trataba de actuar como Saga.

No sabías por qué, pero últimamente Camus se comportaba más serio y te exigía el doble en el entrenamiento.

—¡Hey! ¡Cubo! ¡Bicho!— les gritó a lo lejos Deathmask, distrayéndote de su discusión. —¿Qué tal si vienen y hacemos algo divertido?

—¡Sí!— contestaste sin pensar.

— _Et tu veux venir?_

—No— viste que Camus se puso serio —Conociɛndo tú concɛpto de dive**r**sión, no puɛde ze**r** nɑda buɛno— señaló —Además, eztɑmos ent_r_enɑndo, no debe_r_ías ven**i**r a distrœ**r**nos con juɛgos tɔntos.

—Hacer algo divertido de vez en cuando no nos hará ningún daño Cam— respondiste.

—Cla_r_o que sí— sentiste su mirada penetrante —sob_r_e todo cuɑndo estɑs a ɑños luz de distɑncia de converti_r_te ɑ̃n caballɛ_r_o, incluso puɛde que nunca te conviɛ_r_tas en'uno.

Sus palabras te dolieron, te dejaron frío pero inmediatamente te empezó a hervir la sangre.

—Pues, tú no eres **nadie** para _'decirme'_ qué hacer— diste media vuelta y lo dejaste parado hablando sólo —Vamos Deathmask.

Y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron del lugar mientras ignorabas los gritos de Camus hablándote.

—Vaya no pensé que tuvieras los pantalones para contestarle a ese estirado, ya que desde siempre lo has seguido como su cachorro, haciendo todo lo que él te dice.

—¡No soy un cachorro! ¡Y no siempre hago lo que él me dice!— hablaste mientras lo tomabas por la playera y lo amenazas con tu uña.

—Ya veo que no— rió soltandose de tu agarre, para así colocarse a tu lado y pasar su brazo por tu hombro —por eso, es hora de que te juntes con los chicos grandes— siguieron avanzando.

—Y, ¿qué es lo divertido que vamos hacer?— preguntaste con entusiasmo.

—Sencillo, demostrarle a ese bruto de Afrodita que nadie rechaza al gran Deathmask— habló sacando pecho para parecer más grande.

—Así que piscis te mandó a pelar monos otra vez.

—Mocoso insolente. ¿Si quiera sabes lo que éso significa?— te cuestiono.

—Pues, es lo que Camus dice siempre que Afrodita te corre de su templo— dijiste con sinceridad— Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué sigues regresando?

—Sencillo, porque me gusta, o ¿acaso crees que voy a verlo todos los días sólo por que me hace gracia que me entierre sus rosas? Lógicamente que no. Por eso necesito el mejor plan para hacer que se dé cuenta que él también me ama.

—Mmm… ya veo— dijiste como si entendieras por completo lo que te acababa de decir, pero aún no comprendias cómo es que quería estar con él. Tú en su lugar lo dejarías, así que quisiste ayudarlo—Y, ¿por qué no sólo te buscas a otro?

Cuando viste una sonrisa formarse en su rostro comprendiste que habías dado en el clavo.

Entre los dos idearon un plan, el cual incluía al aspirante de virgo y hacer que éste se fijará en cáncer. Pero lo que no tenían contemplado, era la inesperada y frecuente presencia del hermano del traidor en ese templo.

Tras el primer intento fallido, Deathmask y tú se habían tomado como acto personal el hecho de derrotar a Aioria. Sin embargo, después su última y humillante caída, donde incluso la ayuda de Shura no les había permitido acercarse a Shaka, te comenzaste a cuestionar si sus acciones eran correctas.

Pero todos tus pensamientos al respecto murieron cuando un cosmos familiar se acercó a tu habitación, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Lo reconociste de inmediato, ¡era Camus! A quien estabas evitando después de su discusión.

—Milo, sé que **e**stás ahí. ¿Puedo pasa**r**?— dijo detrás de la puerta.

No sabías qué hacía ahí, tú corazón latía con fuerza, pero cuando recordaste sus palabras una gran rabia se apoderó de tí —Regresa por donde viniste Acuario.

—Escúchame, te lo **r**uego— oíste la tristeza en su voz que paso a través de la gran placa de madera que los dividía —Po**r** favo**r** pe**r**dóname, no debí habe**r** dicho todo eso sobre tí, estoy segu**r**o que algún día serás un g**r**an caballe**r**o, ya que eres **u**n chico muy fue**r**te, pero…

Guardó silencio como si dudara en decir más de lo que debía.

—Milo, lo que te voy a deci**r,** no es a**ú**n oficial, pe**r**o quie**r**o que **e**nti**e**ndas, el po**r**qué soy tan est**r**ict**o** contigo— tomó aire antes de continuar —El Patria**r**ca me **i**nfo**r**mó que, en unos días, me da**r**á la a**r**mad**ur**a de acua**r**io, y me i**r**é a e**n**t**r**ena**r** a Sibe**r**ia, a **per**fecciona**r** mi técnica.

Estabas en shock, Camus se iba a ir, incluso no podías recordar el momento en que tus pies te habían llevado a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que te decía:

—Necesito que seas aún más fue**r**te, la oscu**r**idad se está int**r**oduci**en**do en el Santuario, y yo no pod**r**é esta**r** aquí, pa**r**a cuida**r**te.

No sabías cómo, pero sus palabra te habían conmovido. Sin pensarlo dos veces abriste la puerta y lo abrazaste —No debes preocuparte. Nadie se deshará de mi tan facilmente— dijiste mientras lo acercabas más a tí.

—Lo sé pe_r_o, aún e**r**es un niño— susurró mientras se hundía en tu abrazo.

—Tú también lo eres Cam— al ver que tu afirmación era cierta, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Esa noche, Camus se quedó a dormir contigo, como tantas otras en las que el cansancio del entrenamiento hacía que fuera más cómodo quedarse en tu gigantesca cama.

Y mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ti piensas en lo afortunado que eres por contar con Camus como tú amigo.

Hoy era otra de esas noches en las que el sentimiento de soledad se hacía tan grande que no te permitía conciliar el sueño, tratando de alejar tus pensamientos de la ausencia de Camus decidiste dar una vuelta por los terrenos de tu casa. Pero no esperabas que, mientras deambulas por el frío piso de piedra caliza, una sombra intentara cruzar tu templo.

Te pusiste en guardia dispuesto a enfrentar la amenaza, pero cuando la luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de un lloroso Aioria que se dirigía a sagitario decidiste dejarlo pasar.

Pensaste en regresar a tu habitación, pero la curiosidad por conocer que había causado el estado de ánimo del león fue mayor, lo que llevó a tus pies moverse y seguirlo a su destino.

Entraste lo más sigiloso que pudiste a la casa de sagitario y buscaste a Aioria por todos lados, pero no había rastro de él. "Tal vez siguió su camino a otra casa" pensaste, y mientras dabas media vuelta para regresar a tu cama escuchaste un silencioso llanto.

Cerca de la entrada a la zona residencial del templo se encontraba el pequeño león llorando por lo que supones era la partida de su hermano. Te acercaste con cuidado tratando de no alterarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Aioria.

Tu voz lo tomó por sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiarse los ojos.

—Si vienes a burlarte como tu amigo cáncer, lo mejor será que te vayas— te amenazó.

No sabías que decir, en el tiempo que tienes de conocer a Aioria te parecía un niño alegre, incluso orgulloso, que simplemente no concordaba con la imagen que tenías frente a tí.

Y en un impulso de simpatía simplemente lo abrazaste. Pensaste en cómo cada vez que te sentías triste, Camus te rodeaba con sus brazos y, como por arte de magia, todo se sentía mejor. Al parecer tu acción causó el efecto deseado, pues Aioria te devolvió el abrazo mientras dejaba escapar más las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin el niño dejó de llorar, ambos se separaron.

—Gracias Milo— dijo en un susurro.

—Ven, vamos a dormir— contestaste mientras tomabas fuertemente la mano a leo para obligarlo a ir contigo.

En sumo silencio bajaron hasta escorpio y llevaste a Aioria a tu habitación, dónde le hiciste señas para que se metiera en tu cama y así ver que ambos tuvieran un necesario sueño.

—Aioria, siempre que extrañes a tu hermano puedes venir aquí. Yo te haré compañía— le prometiste mientras la tranquilidad de la noche los adormecía. Pues, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro no habría soledad.

**Cuatro años después.**

Hoy había llegado una nueva carta de Camus, estabas tan emocionado que en cuanto la tuviste en las manos corriste hacia tu lugar secreto, un pantano que se encontraba a las afueras de la zona de las Doce Casas. Ahí te dedicaste a leer cada una de sus anheladas palabras.

* * *

_Milo:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien y que sigas entrenando arduamente todos los días, para verte pronto como el nuevo portador de la armadura de escorpio._

_Por cierto, déjame decearte un muy feliz cumpleños. Soy consciente que ésta carta llegará un mes antes, pero todo parece indicar que el invierno será especialmente frío este año aquí en __Oymyakon; __lo que tal vez retrase la llegada de mi próxima respuesta más de lo habitual. Pero_ _quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mis pensamiento._

_En cuanto a mi entrenamiento he progresado mucho, de hecho el señor Igor estima que he logrado alcanzar los -265º, así que me encuentro sumamente satisfecho de que el esfuerzo de todos estos años esté dando resultados, y por fin pueda ser un digno representante de la casa de acuario._

_Con respecto a la pregunta de tus últimas cuarenta cartas, le he informado al Patriarca que llegaré a principios de marzo, una vez se abran los caminos por las montañas._

_Espero verte pronto._

_PD: Dile a Aioria que los pingüinos viven en el polo sur y que el ave más cercana a ellas, en este lado del hemisferio, es el frailecillo atlántico. No obstante, él vive en el noroeste de Europa; así que no puedo tener uno de mascota._

_Camus de Acuario._

* * *

No lo podias creer Camus iba a regresar. De hecho, volviste a leer la hoja que tenías en tus manos sólo para estar seguro que tus ojos no te habían engañado, pero no, era verdad. Estabas tan feliz que apretaste la carta y literalmente te pusiste a brincar de la emoción.

Por fin verías de nuevo a tu amigo, ¡Dioses! lo habías extrañado tanto durante estos casi cuatro años que tu mente comenzó a trabajar en toda clase de planes. Obviamente lo llevarías a éste lugar y le mostrarías la técnica que habías estado practicando. Tenías tantos pensamientos que poco te importó que faltaran cinco meses para que Camus regresará.

Tras calmar tu alegría, corriste al templo de leo dónde seguramente estaría Aioria, para darle la buena noticia. El futuro quinto custodio se había vuelto tu amigo durante la ausencia de acuario. A tu parecer, es un chico honesto y lleno de energía (aunque algo orgulloso), por lo que disfrutabas pasar las tardes a su lado.

—¡Aioria!— gritaste desde la entrada principal al quinto templo.

—¿Qué sucede Milo?— respondió tu amigo mientras salía de la parte residencial de la casa para recibirte.

—Págame— dijiste a la vez que estirabas tus dos manos hacia él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De la apuesta que hicimos. Págame. Te dije que Camus no podía tener un pingüino de mascota, así que esta noche espero mi postre.

—Sí que eres menso— soltó un suspiro —¿Sólo por eso entraste gritando a mi templo como si se hubiera desatado una Guerra Santa?

—Obviamente. Eso, y porque tengo la noticia más sensacional del mundo— soltaste sin ocultar tu emoción.

—¿Por fin te diste cuenta de cómo usar tu cerebro?— dijo con burla.

—No— respondiste ofendido —Camus por fin va a regresar.

—Me alegro por ti. Tal vez eso ayude a que dejes de mencionarlo cada dos minutos.

—Eso no es verdad— reclamaste.

—Hasta Shaka, que vaya que se la vive encerrado en su templo, sabe que de lo único que hablas es de "Camus ésto, Camus aquello". Ahora imagínate a todos los demás que **tenemos** que convivir contigo a diario.

—Mmm, a mi qué se me hace que estás celoso— hablaste haciendo una voz melosa y sólo viste como el león se convirtió en un tomate.

—No— contestó tajante —Mejor ya vete si sólo me vas a venir a molestar.

—Aburrido— dijiste mientras reanudabas tu camino a escorpio.

Los cinco meses pasaron tan rápido que te parecía increíble que hoy era el día que Camus regresaría. Estabas tan ansioso por verlo que hasta te habías despertado una hora antes de lo normal y planeabas saltarte tu entrenamiento matutino; todo con tal de ir a esperarlo al límite del área designada a las Doce Casas.

Al ir pasando los recintos, no se te hizo raro encontrar a algunos de tus compañeros despiertos, como Shaka o Shura, quienes se encontraban calentando antes de comenzar a entrenar y solo los saludaste con la mano mientras seguías corriendo a tu destino.

Y justo cuando el sol comenzaba a alzarse lo viste surgir de entre la bruma mañanera. Se veía mucho más alto de lo que recordabas, sus rasgos y porte comenzaban a parecerse más a los de un hombre, sumamente apuesto a tu parecer; y su semblante reflejaba mayor seriedad.

Fue tanta tu emoción, que literalmente le brincaste encima para poder abrazarlo. Y justo cuando realizaste esa acción, sentiste a tu corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza y cómo las piernas te comenzaban a temblar. Tanto fue así, que te aferraste más al cuerpo de tu amigo.

Y Camus quien aún estaba sorprendido por tu acción tardó varios segundos en devolver el abrazo.

—Bi... Bienvenido Cam— dijiste tan firme como tu aturdido estado te lo permitió.

—Estoy de vuelta— dijo en un hilo.

Incluso su voz comenzaba a sonar más profunda, que de sólo escucharlo sentiste tus mejillas arder.

—Te extrañé— la confesión salió de tus labios sin tu consentimiento mientras te hundes más en sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti.

No obstante tu mundo se vio interrumpido cuando un soldado tosió para dar a conocer su presencian; así que ambos de separaron tan rápido como pudieron.

—Su santidad, Camus de Acuario— dijo el hombre. —He venido a informarle que el Patriarca Arles lo espera en su recinto para hablar sobre los resultados de su entrenamiento, en cuanto termine de instalarse en su templo— concluyó, e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

—Vamos Milo. Ya hab_r_á tiempo para pone_r_nos al día— dijo con una voz sería, antes de comenzar el camino de vuelta a las Doce Casas.

Lo seguiste escaleras arriba. Y mientras caminaban, pensaste en el cambio de ánimo de Camus, era como si quisiera deshacerse de un problema lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto llegaron a tu templo, se despidió argumentando que volvería en cuanto le mostrará el resultado de su entrenamiento a Arles.

Tú querías decirle que no se fuera, pero entendías que su deber como caballero era prioritario. Ya en la soledad de escorpio, tu mente se comenzó a asombrar de lo deslumbrante que se veía Camus. Era como si tu amigo se hubiera convertido en un ser inalcanzable, y por primera vez te cuestionaste si eras digno de recibir su amistad.

No obstante todas tus dudas quedaron atrás cuando al anochecer acuario descendió a tu templo, y ahí en la comodidad de tu cuarto ambos comenzaron a hablar como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque más bien parecía un monólogo tuyo.

—Entonces, Aldebarán gritó tan fuerte que Aioria pego un brinco como un gato— terminaste de relatar mientras reias por recordar lo chistoso que se había visto leo.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Aioria— comentó Camus con voz seria.

—Sí, es divertido y solemos competir por todo; así que también discutimos sobre quién hace mejor las cosas— dijiste.

—Ya veo— dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie —Lo mejor será que me vaya, es de madrugada y en la mañana tenemos que entrenar.

Tuviste la misma sensación de no dejarlo ir, así que te apresuraste a tomar su mano. Esta vez no ibas a permitir que se fuera.

—Quédate, por favor— le pediste —Te prometo ya no hablar más.

Viste como sus ojos se debatían sobre qué hacer, hasta que con un suspiro se resignó a seguir tu petición.

—De acuerdo, pero ni una palabra más "_enfant_", iremos directo a la cama— te dijo en un falso regaño.

Tú asentiste con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos se metieron a tu cama, y hasta ese momento te diste cuenta de que no era tan grande como creías, pues sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Y mientras trataban de conciliar el sueño le hiciste una confesión —Aioria no es tú— en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron tu pecho y labios, te sentiste enrojecer.

Y tu estado empeoró cuando Camus sostuvo tu mano debajo de la sabana. Así que trataste de conciliar el sueño, el cual llegó una vez que tu acelerado corazón por fin se calmó.

Durante un par de meses todo estuvo en su lugar, Camus solía acompañarte en tu entrenamiento, y por mano propia comprobaste lo poderoso que se había vuelto.

No obstante todo cambió a principios de verano, cuando el Patriarca le asignó la misión de entrenar a un joven aspirante a caballero. Por lo que ahora te encontrabas en su habitación viendo cómo terminaba de cerrar su maleta.

—¿Así qué vas a volver a Oymyakon?— dijiste tratando de enmascarar tu tristeza.

—No, esta vez iré a las afueras de Múrmansk, el Patriarca decidió que el chico no necesita un entrenamiento tan extremo. Además el acceso es más fácil— dijo con pesadez.

—¡Eso significa que podré ir a visitarte en cuanto tenga mi armadura!

—Podrías, pero tu deber es con Athena— te recordó.

—Lo sé— dijiste triste —¡Ya sé! Entonces voy a esperar cartas más seguido. Si es fácil llegar significa que el correo es más eficiente.

—Puede ser. Todo dependerá de mis labores como maestro— habló mientras se acomodaba la caja de la armadura en la espalda.

—Te voy a extrañar— Soltaste con toda la pesadez al saber que estaba a punto de partir y lo viste dejar la armadura a un lado.

—Milo— susurró mientras se acercaba a ti y tomaba tu rostro entre sus manos —Prométeme que la próxima vez que vuelva, serás todo un caballero.

Estar a tan corta distancia de Camus te había dejado mudo, así que con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dijiste "si".

Y sin mayor aviso acercó sus labios a los tuyos. El roce fue tan suave y lento que te dejó con la mente completamente en las nubes, incluso después de que se separaron seguías inmóvil. En cuanto tu cerebro pudo analizar lo que había sucedido, tu mirada busco la de Camus para corroborar que el beso no fue producto de tu imaginación pero al ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de esperanza, te diste cuenta que todo fue cierto.

Tu corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, si es que eso era posible, y en un acto de completa impulsividad uniste sus labios esta vez. Tu acción tomó a Camus por sorpresa pero, a diferencia de tí, él aprovechó la ocasión y te besó de una forma salvaje. Probó cada milímetro de tu boca, incluso tuvo la osadía de ponerse a jugar con tu lengua a la vez que bajó con cuidado sus manos a tu cintura.

Tú estabas tan feliz que simplemente te dejaste llevar. Y conforme fueron compartiendo más besos te atreviste a abrazarlo por el cuello e incluso tus labios comenzaron a imitar mejor sus movimientos.

Estuvieron compartiendo besos por varios minutos hasta que Camus decidió ponerle fin. Pero aún así, no se alejaron mucho mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Cuando por fin tuviste la capacidad de hablar lo cuestionaste —¿Por qué fue eso?

—Fue un beso de despedida— contestó alejándose de ti —_Prends soin de toi, mon enfant_.

Y sin más, tomó su armadura y abandonó acuario. Pensaste que con cada paso que daba no solo se alejaba del Santuario, sino que también huía de ti.

**Dos años después.**

Estabas deprimido, y aunque era algo que no te gustara admitir en voz alta, cada día que pasaba sin que recibieras una carta de Camus solo ayudaba a empeorar tu situación. Durante meses te has estado preguntando si el repentino cese de comunicación se debía a que tu amigo te ocultaba algo.

—Milo presta atención al entrenamiento— gritó Aioria mientras te atacaba ferozmente.

Al escuchar su voz volviste a la realidad, aunque fue demasiado tarde pues una de su golpes te dio de lleno en el rostro haciendo que perdieras el equilibrio.

—Maldición— dijiste en voz alta.

—Vamos bicho tomemos un descanso. Es obvio que tu mente está la luna, pero de Júpiter— comentó con burla.

—Muy gracioso— contestaste enfadado —Pero sí, tomemos un descanso.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia el pantano. Pocos meses atrás le habías mostrado ese lugar a Aioria y de inmediato se convirtió en el lugar favorito para descansar.

—¿Y Camus ya te ha escrito?— preguntó Aioria.

—No, lleva más de tres meses que no sé nada de él— respondiste.

—Ya veo— dijo pensando en qué palabras decir para animarte —Seguramente está ocupado con el entrenamiento del mocoso ese, así que deja de preocuparte.

—Si, lo sé— susurraste— Además, "el mocoso ese" solo es meses menor que nosotros. Y Camus, en una de sus últimas cartas, me dijo que el entrenamiento que tenía planeado para Cristal iba a cambiar, pues que ha progresado mucho y es probable que, en lugar de otorgarle la armadura del cisne, ocupe el puesto del santo de la corona boreal —le contaste.

—Vaya, ese chico debe ser un prodigio. Tan sólo en dos años superó las expectativas de Camus y pasará a ser un santo de plata— chifló.

—Sí— comentaste tratando de esconder los celos que te invaden cada vez que recuerdas como Camus dedicaba algún párrafo a su alumno. Y no es que odies al Cristal, es simplemente que él puede tener algo que tu anhelas: pasar todo el tiempo en compañía del caballero de acuario.

—Ya quita esa cara de novia sufrida. Al fin de cuentas, no puedes hacer nada mientras sigas encerrado aquí— te recordó la verdad —Además me tienes a mí, te prometo estar cerca cada que me necesites— dijo Aioria dando un golpe en su corazón con orgullo, mientras te regalaba una grande, bella y luminosa sonrisa.

No sabías por qué, pero su acción te había dejado sin habla, incluso tus mejillas se sonrojaron y tu corazón dio un brinco. Y por primera vez viste que el pequeño cachorro de león, quien sí podía estar a tu lado, también comenzaba a dejar de lado la niñez.

Verte pensando de esa forma de tu amigo te espantó. Tanto así, que lo único lógico que se te ocurrió hacer fue correr para alejarte lo más posible de Aioria.

—Lo siento— dijiste de repente —Pero recordé que tengo que terminar de leer el libro de anatomia, te veo mañana— y sin más escapaste de ese lugar.

Al llegar a escorpio te encerraste en tu habitación para tratar de controlar tu respiración, así como tus pensamientos. Pues no te podría gustar el santo de leo, cuando durante años has sentido cosas por Camus pero, ¿y si tanta distancia de por medio, y la ahora indiferencia de acuario, estaban comenzando a mermar tus sentimientos?

Pasaste toda la noche debatiendo sobre el tema, comparaste a los dos chicos en tu mente y como ambos a su manera habían logrado tocar tu corazón. Y en la madrugada sólo llegaste a la conclusión de que deberías buscar una forma para comprobar si era tiempo de dejar morir todas tus esperanzas con Camus y tal vez pensar en Aioria como algo más.

Habías hecho una gran estupidez, pero desde el momento en que probaste los labios de Aioria sabías que algo estaba mal, comenzando por el hecho de que no sentiste esa emoción donde cada pequeño átomo de tu cuerpo se derretía, como aquella vez que probaste la dulce boca de Camus.

Pero eso no era lo grave del asunto, lo peor de todo es que su beso te hizo sentir que estabas profanado algo que no era para ti. Te sentiste como un ladrón, uno que por desesperación roba a quien apenas y tiene una hogaza de pan para comer y deja al afectado morir.

No conforme con lo anterior, te atreviste a minimizar el asunto del beso ofendido a Aioria con tus acciones. Y ahora tienes miedo de haber roto su amistad.

Al anochecer, trataste de buscar al joven león para pedirle una disculpa; pero no contaste con encontrar una verdad que te hizo sentir peor a las afueras del templo de virgo: 'tu amigo estaba enamorado de Shaka'. Verlos platicar mientras ambos contemplan las estrellas te hizo comprenderlo todo, y por Athena era tan obvio que te reíste de ti mismo por no haberte dado cuenta antes.

Honestamente estabas feliz por él y cómo después de tanta pérdida en su corta vida, había encontrado al fin algo de luz en su camino. No obstante, volviste a sentir celos pues tú amigo durante años ha disfrutado de la compañía de Shaka.

Y mientras te quitabas el polvo, producto de que virgo te mando a volar por haberlo estado espiando, descubriste que no eras el único que observó la escena; pues el siempre serio Mü de aries había corrido la misma suerte que tú.

Con un rápido saludo te fuiste del lugar y mientras ibas de camino a tu templo pensaste en que mañana será otro día para pedirle una disculpa a Aioria.

El repentino frío de la mañana te despertó, y al abrir los ojos de inmediato reconoces que te encuentras en el cuarto de Aioria. De inmediato recordaste que anoche los dos, y después de sincerarte con tu amigo, comenzaron una guerra de almohadas que los mantuvo despiertos hasta entrada la madrugada.

Por un momento volteas la cabeza para contemplar a tu amigo, quien aún se encuentra roncando. Y mientras observas sus facciones reafirmas la confesión que le hiciste: "Todo sería más fácil si no estuviéramos enamorados de alguien más".

Con cuidado abandonas la cama para ir a tu propio templo y mientras vas subiendo los escalones una fría brisa, capaz de congelarte hasta los huesos, te sorprende. De inmediato tú enamorada mente te recuerda a Camus.

Sueltas un suspiro, pues sabes que él aún no va a regresar y tú sigues sin comprender el por qué de su silencio. Y mientras esta indiferencia continúa te prometes que harás todo lo posible por obtener tu armadura y demostrarte a ti mismo de lo que eres capaz.

**Una año después.**

El sol a punto de ocultarse y el frío viento invernal te dió la bienvenida al Santuario. Estabas sumamente cansado, porque tu primera misión fuera de Grecia había resultado más complicada de lo planeado. No obstante estabas más que satisfecho por haber detenido los planes del séquito de Adroa, y estabas seguro de que el Patriarca y Shura estarían más que complacido por los resultados.

Pero antes de ir a la casa de capricornio, para dar tu informe, tomarías un baño que vaya que te hacía falta.

Cuando entraste a la zona residencial de escorpio sentiste un cosmos familiar. Debía ser una broma, pero en cuanto abriste la puerta de tu cuarto ahí estaba Camus.

Estabas tan emocionado que poco te importó aventar la caja de la armadura; o que en más de un año no supieras nada de él; incluso omitiste que se encontrará de espalda a tí mientras leía atentamente algo, tú solamente corriste a abrazarlo. Lo sentiste dar un pequeño brinco cuando tus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y hundes tu rostro entre su cabello.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí— dices sin esconder la felicidad en tu voz.

—Milo— habló con duda en su voz.

Tono que de inmediato notaste. Con calma te separaste de él y permitiste que se diera la vuelta. Cuando estuvo de frente a ti viste en sus manos una carta.

—Camus, ¿pasó algo malo?— preguntaste al ver un sin fin de emociones contenidas en sus ojos.

—¿Lo que dice aquí es verdad?— respondió mientras extendía la hoja hacía a tí.

Con duda tomaste el papel y de inmediato reconociste tu letra.

* * *

_Mi amado Camus:_

_Sé que ésta será una más de esas tantas cartas que nunca leerás pero, como sabes, poner mis pensamientos en palabras me ayuda a aclarar la mente. Sobre todo después de que elegiste hacerme a un lado y me vetaste con un voto de silencio._

_Y sólo para que conste, aún estoy molesto contigo cada que pienso en que me ignoras a propósito. Pero aún más estoy furioso conmigo por no poder odiarte por tus acciones._

_Dioses, no sé qué me hiciste, es como si fueras un hechicero que embrujó cada milímetro de mi cuerpo con tu presencia; con tus intensos ojos azules, como las noches de invierno, que hablan todo lo que callas; con tus manos frías como el hielo que cada vez que me tocan dejan quemaduras internas imposibles de borrar; con tus labios tan cálidos, suaves y dulces como el algodón de azúcar, que hacen que me derrita cada vez que recuerdo cuando los probé._

_Deathmask me dijo una vez que él regresaba a buscar a Afrodita porque le gustaba. En aquel entonces no comprendí el significado de sus palabras, pero ahora que vivo enamorado de ti entiendo el porqué nunca se rindió. Y si bien soy yo él que esperar tu regreso pronto podré volar a tu lado._

_Sabes el Patriarca ha decidido entregarme la armadura de escorpio en mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, lo cual me llena de emoción al saber que estoy a punto de cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de irte y poder pararme a tú lado como un igual. Un hombre del cual te sientas orgulloso._

_Te confieso otra cosa: cuando tenga la armadura por fin podré salir de estos aburridos muros, conoceré el mundo y tal vez eso ayude a que salgas de mi mente, dónde aparentemente te encanta vivir._

_Espero escribirte pronto._

_Siempre tuyo Milo._

* * *

Al terminar te sientes ultrajado y sumamente abochornado, Camus leyó la última carta que le escribiste. Y no sólo eso; cuando tu vista cayó sobre tu escritorio, viste abierto el cofre dónde habías guardado cada una de las confesiones en papel que le habías hecho.

—Y bien Milo, ¿es verdad?— te volvió a cuestionar.

De inmediato una enorme ira te invadió, quién se creía él para ver tus cosas sin permiso y exigir una respuesta cuando por casi un año y medio te evadió.

—Eso es privado— gritaste a la vez que te lanzaste sobre las cartas tratando de proteger tus sentimientos.

Con ambas manos agarraste el cofre y lo acercaste a ti. Incluso le diste la espalda para tratar de ocultar tu sonrojo y nerviosismo.

—Milo, necesito saber si cada palabra escrita es verdad— dijo con suavidad mientras te sujetaba por los hombros y se acercaba a ti por la espalda.

Estabas temblando, aunque no sabías si era de rabia o porque sus frías manos bajaban con delicadeza por tus brazos.

—No es de tu incumbencia acuario— gruñiste dejando salir todo tu enojo.

—Claro que me interesa— susurró en tu oído a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban tu cuerpo —Porque de todo el mundo, sólo me importa lo que tú piensas de mi.

Entraste en shock cuando sentiste sus labios recorrer tu cuello y en ocasiones le regalaba una que otra mordida al lóbulo de tu oreja.

No obstante tu cerebro reaccionó —Claro, ahora sí te interesan mis palabras— gritaste mientras tratabas de salir de su agarre —Pero durante todo este tiempo, jamás te dignaste a contestar ni una de mis cartas.

Te sujetó con más fuerza, para impedir que escaparás de él.

—_Mon enfant_, si tan sólo supieras— habló como si en sus hombros cargara todos los problemas del mundo —Sé que soy injusto contigo, pero todo lo que hago es para protegerte.

Al escuchar sus palabras dejaste de pelear. —Entonces dime y deja de cuidarme, ya no soy un niño— exigiste.

—En efecto, ahora eres un caballero. Pero yo siempre voy a proteger lo que amo, y tú estás en la cima de todo— dijo mientras volvía a besar tu cuello.

No lo podías creer Camus había dicho que te amaba, sentías que en ese instante podías morir de felicidad. Soltaste el cofre y de inmediato todas las cartas volaron por toda la habitación, al igual que tus sentimientos que cubrieron todo el espacio.

Te diste la vuelta y buscaste su boca para besarlo. Poder probar sus labios, después de tantos años de ausencia era sublime, te hizo abrazarlo con fuerza, como si temieras que todo lo que estaba pasando era parte de un sueño y que al despertar seguirías en el barco que cruzaba el Mediterráneo. Pero al sentir las manos de acuario comenzar a recorrer lentamente tu espalda e incluso ir un poco más abajo, te diste cuenta que todo era verdad.

Tratando de no separarse ambos llegaron hasta tu cama y, entre apasionados besos y caricias suaves, comenzaron a liberarse de la ropa que les comenzaba a estorbar.

Con cada pequeño roce, sobre tu piel y corazón, despertaban sensaciones nuevas que simplemente no puedes describir con palabras. Solo sabías que cada sonoro gemido que se escapaba de tu boca le transmite a Camus tu deseo de seguir adelante y así borrar el rastro de culpa que asoma por su transparente mirada.

Cuando al fin Camus entró en ti, te sentiste completo. Era como si el mundo, el tiempo y todo se detuviera; pues compartir un momento tan íntimo con él era mágico. Jamás te creíste capaz de poder amar y ser amado de esa forma.

Y navegando en medio de ese mar de pasión que eran sus cuerpos fusionados fuiste capaz de contestar su pregunta. —Todo es cierto. Cam, te amo— dijiste soltando un suspiro a la vez que enterraste tus uñas en su espalda.

—Y yo a ti, _mon enfant_— contestó antes de volver a besarte y continuar con su ritual de amor hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Al despertar lo primero que viste dentro de la oscuridad de la noche fueron los azules y brillantes ojos de Camus viéndote, los cuales te observaban como si fueras un gran tesoro; y sentiste como sus brazos no iban a permitir que escaparas de ese pequeño y feliz mundo que ambos habían creado.

—Sigo sin creer que estás aquí— hablás mientras te hundes en su abrazo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?— responde mientras une su nariz a la tuya y la frota levemente.

Su acción te lleno de una completa ternura que te provocó un fuerte sonrojo.

—Porque me da miedo que vayas a desaparecer— dices en voz baja revelando tu más grande temor.

—Eso no va suceder— comenta con una leve sonrisa en tus labios —Además te agradará saber que desde ayer vuelvo a formar parte de las filas en el Santuario.

Al escuchar esas palabras, no fuiste capaz de controlar tus emociones y te lanzaste nuevamente a sus labios para besarlo.

**Cinco años después**.

Era una noche sin estrellas y la luna, que estaba en lo alto del Santuario, iluminaba el lúgubre paisaje. Desde tu perspectiva las Doce Casas parecían llorar la pérdida de sus guardianes y tú, desde la soledad de tu templo, te unes a su silencioso llanto; permitiéndote por primera vez llorar la muerte de Camus de acuario.

Tu mente no puede dejar de recordar el momento en que, junto a los caballeros de oro sobrevivientes y Athena, encontraste el inerte cuerpo de acuario. Y cómo al confirmar tu sospechas algo dentro de ti se quebró.

Todos los hechos que siguieron tienen una especie de bruma, que te ayudó a mantenerte en pie esa noche y los días siguientes, donde se realizaron los rituales fúnebres de los caballeros caídos en batalla y la proclamación de Saori como la legítima Athena.

Pero esta noche ya no puedes seguir guardando todo lo que te está consumiendo lentamente. —¿Por que siempre te vas a donde no te puedo seguir?— le recriminas a la nada.

Cada lágrima que cae de tus ojos te recuerda que el hombre, al que has amado por casi toda tu vida, no va a regresar; nunca más volverás a tomar su mano, abrazarlo, besarlo, o hacerle el amor. Esa estúpida batalla te había quitado la mitad de tu vida y ahora te sentías perdido.

—Maldición Camus— gritaste, una y otra vez, con una mezcla de impotencia y una profunda tristeza.

¡Dioses! No podías creer lo estúpido que fuiste. Cómo fue que, durante tanto tiempo, no te diste cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Honestamente te sentías traicionado, y es que fueron años donde Camus no fue capaz de confiar en tí, ni una sola vez.

—Milo— habló Aioria desde la puerta de tu habitación.

Su voz te toma por sorpresa distrayendote de tus pensamientos, y con un rápido movimiento tratas de esconder tu rostro. No deseabas que el imponente león te viera en tan patético estado. —Regresa a tu templo Aioria.

—No hables como un idiota, bicho— se acercó lentamente y continuó de modo dulce —Me duele verte así; por favor… permíteme… déjame cumplir mi promesa— dice mientras te rodea con sus brazos —al igual que tú; cuando estuviste ahí para mí desde niños, cada día, cada noche. Soy el primero en desear que no fuera así pero, me necesitas; por favor, no me hagas a un lado…

Lo escuchaste y, en ese cómodo lugar, te permites llorar con mayor fuerza. Pues, por primera vez, sentiste que en el mundo existía alguien capaz de comprenderte.

—¿Cómo superaste todo lo que pasó con Aioros?— preguntas tratando que la voz no se te quebrara.

—¿Honestamente? Jamás lo hice— respondió mientras acariciaba tu cabello tratando de darte consuelo— de niño pensé que mi hermano se había ido a alguna misión y que tal vez algún día volvería. Con el tiempo, intuí que no iba a regresar, así que decidí mentirme, distraerme y enfocarme en buscar pistas sobre su paradero— soltó un gran suspiro, pues era obvio que el tema también era doloroso para él. —Y, a pesar de no encontrar nada de lo que fuera que había pasado, nunca me rendí. Me dolía más la incertidumbre que cualquier insulto— hizo una pausa para respirar —Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que desde esa noche mi tiempo se detuvo; pero ahora que sé la verdad, me siento en paz. Mi hermano no me abandonó y no fue ningún traidor; murió a cambio de la vida de Athena—dijo con calma. —Aunque no voy a negar que aún tengo mucho coraje. Que la ambición de un sólo hombre bastara para arrebatarme a mi familia— te apretó fuerte y guardó silencio hasta que se relajó —pero, ya llegó mi tiempo de dejarlo ir, de seguir adelante con mi misión de caballero de Athena.

Escuchabas atento cada una de sus palabras, no podías creer lo mucho que había madurado tu amigo.

—Además, en todos esos años te tuve a tí— te apretó un poco más fuerte —a Alde, a Shaka; que, a su manera, nunca me dejaron solo. Sé que es muy pronto para pedirte que superes a Camus, será imposible que lo olvides pero, la vida tiene que continuar; así cómo nuestra misión de proteger a Athena. No te compliques, mientras lo necesites, no te voy a dejar solo Milo— hundió su rostro en tu cabello— No estás solo.

A partir de ahí Aioria guardó silencio, dejando que tu llanto fuera el que inundara las paredes del octavo templo.

Cuando al fin te pudiste calmar te separaste del león.

—Gracias— dices con pena.

—Cuando quieras— contestó regalandote una tierna y brillante sonrisa —Además, quiero darte esto.

Viste sus manos, en ellas había una carta, la cual tomaste con duda.

* * *

_Mon enfant:_

_Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré muerto, en consecuencia por la guerra contra Saga._

_Antes que nada, déjame pedirte una disculpa por ocultarte la verdad por tantos años; pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo hice pues, como te dije hace años, siempre te voy a proteger porque eres el amor de mi vida; y sé que mis decisiones fueron las correctas, pues tú sigues con vida. _

_Debes pensar que soy un hipócrita, y tal vez lo sea. Pero desde que me ofreciste la amistad más sincera y pura que esta vida me pudo regalar, juré ante Athena que haría todo lo posible por tu felicidad. Y soy consciente que, en el poco tiempo que se nos permitió vivir juntos, mis acciones te han causado más penas que dichas. Perdóname también por ello._

_Milo, sé que fueron pocas las veces que te lo dije pero, te amo; incluso en la muerte te voy a amar._

_Estoy seguro que, en un futuro, encontrarás a alguien más a quien entregarle tu corazón y cuando ese momento llegue, donde quiera que me encuentre del hades, te estaré deseando la mayor felicidad del mundo._

_S__iempre tuyo, Camus de Acuario._

* * *

Nuevamente estabas llorando y Aioria, quien sostenía tu tembloroso cuerpo, no se alejó de ti.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Agradesco mucho a mi beta Arodnas quién con mucha paciencia resolvió mis dudas y me ayudo a con el acento de Camus. De paso te invito a buscar la primera parte de esta historia (si es que no la has leído) **"RS(I): El brillo en tus ojos"** el cual pueden encontrar en la cuenta de Arodnas.

De paso agradesco el tiempo que te tomaste para leer esta historia, y espero te haya gustado.

Siguiente capitulo (Spin off)

Bye Bye.


	2. Cuando sea mañana

**Resúmen:** Camus reflexiona sobre su relación con Milo y los motivos que lo llevaron a alejarse de él.

* * *

**Romance Sanctuary II**

**Cuando sea mañana…**

**COUPE BORÉALE**

(Parte 2. Milo x Camus)

* * *

El solsticio de invierno me dió la bienvenida al Santuario, habían pasado casi tres años desde que la misión de entrenar a Cristal me separó de tierras griegas. Estar de vuelta es extraño, tal vez sean los años de exilio en Siberia o que conozco el verdadero nombre del causante de la oscuridad en este recinto sagrado lo que me produce la sensación de que ya no pertenezco aquí.

Sin contratiempos cruzo los doce templos hasta la cámara del Patriarca para dar informe de que el caballero de la corona boreal ya se encuentra en función y está en espera de instrucciones; y al mismo tiempo, poner de nuevo mis servicios a las órdenes de Arles. Al abandonar el recinto papal suelto el suspiro que contuve durante toda la sesión, pues me es difícil actuar con lealtad frente a ese hombre. No obstante, debo hacer lo posible por mantener las apariencias por el bien del plan del maestro Dohko y la infanta Athena.

Al terminar de instalarme en el interior de mi templo pienso en lo conveniente que es tener a Milo fuera del Santuario en este momento, estoy seguro que al sentir mi paso por escorpio me habría enfrentado por el tiempo que lo he estado evadiendo. Y honestamente no sé si estoy preparando para verlo.

Según los rumores de los soldados, en este momento, Milo debe estar regresando de su primera misión como caballero, por lo que es probable que esté aquí el día de mañana. Lo que me da el tiempo suficiente para decidir que voy hacer con él.

Desde niños el santo de escorpio fue la única variable de mi vida. Pues lo que surgió de un acto de caridad hacía un asustado niño se convirtió en la amistad más sincera que he conocido. Milo fue el único en aceptarme tal como soy: nunca le importó mi carácter serio, ni hubo burlas por mi extraña forma de hablar griego; él simplemente comenzó a llenar esa soledad con sus tontos juegos y escandalosas pláticas. Y con el paso del tiempo, nuestra amistad comenzó a ser más cercana y peligrosa.

Lo cual se evidenció después de que ví a Aioros huir del Santuario con la infanta Athena en brazos. Aunque en aquel momento no fuí capaz de darme cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos, solo sé que al momento de observar la escena sentí que algo me era arrancado del cuerpo. La angustia que me invadió fue tan grande que en cuanto el toque de queda se retiró fuí a ver al Patriarca en busca de algún consuelo. No obstante después de relatarle todo lo acontecido él dijó:

—Acuario, por tu valor te diré que el caballero de sagitario nos ha traicionado —alzó la voz.

—Su Excelencia, sé que no conozco del todo a Aioros, pero no creo que él fuera capaz semejante acción— refuté. No sabía porqué pero algo dentro de mí me decía que su Santidad mentía.

—Pones mi palabra en duda acuario —gritó.

—No, Patriarca —dije asustado.

—Camus, tienes dos cualidades que pocos caballeros poseen: un gran corazón, el cual ocultas con ese frío carácter, pero que demuestras al cuidar siempre de los tuyos— habló con una voz calmada que me heló la sangre mientras se acercaba a mi. —Y un agudo intelecto, que te hace peligroso. El cuál te recomiendo usar ahora— amenazó.

Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo.

—Pero no temas, si me obedeces nada te pasará, ni a tu único amigo— puso su mano en mi cabeza y al instante quedé paralizado al sentir lo sencillo que le sería matarme. —Te hará bien reflexionar sobre tu lealtad en Oymyakon.

—Sí, su Excelencia— contesté al saber que no tenía salida.

—Bien. En dos meses te haré entrega de la armadura de acuario y más te vale no hacer nada estúpido. Ahora retírate.

Salí corriendo hacia la casa de escorpio, para verificar que mi niño estuviera bien. No entendía lo que le había pasado a su Santidad, sólo era consciente que su amenaza era verdadera. Y en cuanto me enteré, por boca del propio Milo, que él también había visto algo esa noche, que Aioros desapareció, juré que haría lo posible por protegerlo de la oscuridad del Patriarca.

En mi décimo cumpleaños Arles me envió a la región más fría de Siberia, donde por primera vez sentí como el destino, que en mi infancia agradecí por elegirme para ser un caballero de Athena, me castigaba por algún motivo. Y aunque Mü y el maestro Dohko me confiaron la verdad de lo ocurrido, tras casi dos años de exilio, debo admitir que el único consuelo lo obtuve con las constantes cartas de Milo, donde con cada palabra llenaba la soledad que me rodeaba.

No obstante, la naturaleza peligrosa de Milo se me reveló el día que regresé de Oymyakon, pues el pequeño y regordete niño había quedado atrás; dejando ante mi a un adolescente sumamente atractivo, quien no era consciente del caos que me provocaba; con cada mirada traviesa que me dedicaba, o al sentirlo temblar cada vez que por accidente llegaba a tocarme.

Incluso sus acciones despertaron mis celos, al saber que había, varios incautos esperanzados de poder obtener la más mínima atención del futuro santo de escorpio.

Y en un acto de completa vanidad, al enterarme que Milo prefería mi compañía sobre la de Aioria, me atreví a besarlo mientras dormía, con la esperanza de calmar la sed que tenía de él; pero esa acción sólo incrementó mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca, además el remordimiento que me persigue por violar su inocencia y amistad sólo reafirmó que traspasar los límites de nuestra relación nos pondría en peligro a ambos; así que decidí, por el bien de los dos, ignorar mis sentimientos.

Por suerte el Patriarca, quien aún no confiaba en mí, vio prudente mandarme de nuevo a Siberia. Y mientras terminaba de empacar, Milo aprovechó para tentarme con sus tristes ojos turquesa, sus provocadores labios y su inocencia; y como Adán, un hombre débil ante las pasiones terrenales, mordí la manzana prohibida.

Durante los años en Múrmansk, intenté por todos los medios posibles sacar de mi organismo al octavo custodio. Enfoqué toda mi atención en instruir a Cristal, quien sufrió de un estricto entrenamiento, que reveló el máximo potencial de sus habilidades como caballero. Comencé a tener mayor comunicación con el maestro Dohko y Mü para planificar la caída de Saga, lo que me llevó a mermar la comunicación con Milo. Pero la verdadera razón que detuvo por completo el envío de cartas, fue la culpabilidad que sentí al buscar consuelo en los brazos de Liam, el guardián de Bluegard cuyos ojos azules y desinhibida personalidad me atrajeron; no obstante el joven guerrero nunca logró opacar a Milo. Incluso admito, con profunda pena, que Liam fue una víctima de mis malas decisiones, pues durante las noches que compartimos juntos pensaba que el cuerpo que mis manos recorrían, la voz que escuchaba entre gemidos y los ojos que me veían con pasión, eran los del santo de escorpio.

Por ahora sólo debo concentrarme en la misión, por las pocas palabras que crucé con Shura y Deathmask es obvio que ellos están a disposición de Arles; y me atrevo a decir que el caballero de cáncer oculta más cosas de las que dice saber, él si es peligroso. Aldebarán y Aioria aparentemente no están al tanto de la situación. En cuanto a Shaka y Afrodita debo esperar hasta que regresen de su entrenamiento para ver en qué parte del tablero jugarán.

Al día siguiente, y tras finalizar mis nuevas labores, me dirigí al templo de escorpio donde me permitieron esperar a Milo en su habitación, a sabiendas de lo feliz que estaría el custodio al verme de regreso. El lugar sigue casi igual a la última vez que estuve aquí, a excepción de un cofre abierto sobre su escritorio y que, por alguna razón, llamó mi atención. En su interior había varias hojas cuidadosamente dobladas y acomodadas una tras otra; al azar tomé una de ellas y comencé a leer.

* * *

_Mi amado Camus:_

_Estoy comenzando a caer en la desesperación por no saber nada de tí por más de cinco meses, que he optado por comenzar a escribir estas cartas para poder sentir que aún formo parte de tu vida._

_Tengo que ser honesto contigo, hace un mes hice algo malo: besé a Aioria pensando que con él podía olvidarte. Pero mis acciones sólo me llevaron a complicar las cosas con el gato dorado y, a su vez, aclararon mi mente para saber que esto que he estado sintiendo por ti durante años es amor._

_Si lo pienso creo que me enamoré de ti a los pocos meses que nos volvimos amigo, pero mi entendimiento de la vida en aquel entonces no me dejaba comprender lo mucho que significas para mi. Y no es que ahora conozca todos los secretos del universo, pero sé que puedo comprender como todas aquellas acciones que tenías conmigo me llenaron de amor por ti. __Cómo cuando al atardecer, en lugar de seguir hasta tu templo, pasabas las noches conmigo contándome toda clase de historias hasta que el sueño podía más que mis ganas de escuchar tu voz. Debo admitir que me gustaba el acento extraño con el que hablabas antes, era tan tú que me fascinaba. __Admiro lo inteligente que eres y tu gusto por enseñar; así como tu forma tan cálida ser, aunque no se la muestres a todos, y que salía a mi rescate cada vez que Deathmask me tomaba el pelo o se burlaba de que no podía con la carga del entrenamiento que Saga nos ponía hacer._

_También fuiste la única constantes en mi vida, pues no importaba que tan lejos estuvieras, sentía que podía contar contigo. Incluso cuando nos besamos imaginé que eso haría que fuéramos más unidos. Pero veo que sólo logró aumentar la distancia entre nosotros hasta que con tus alas escapaste de mis manos. __Y sin embargo aún no pierdo la esperanza que algún día regreses a mí._

_Siempre esperando tu regreso._

_Milo_

* * *

Leí todas las cartas donde Milo plasmó en palabras todos sus sentimientos de amor por mí; no sin antes reclamar la ingratitud que envuelve mi alma de témpano de hielo por hacerlo a un lado sin la más mínima consideración.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que me tomó de sorpresa la llegada Milo y al sentir sus brazos rodeándome quise saber si todo lo de sus cartas era verdad, necesitaba una confirmación de sus labios para estar seguro de que no me arrepentiría de que la decisión de estar con él valdría la pena cualquier sacrificio. Pero al verse expuesto, y el escorpión volvió a ser el niño asustado que esconde bajo su sonrisa fanfarrona. Así que presioné todos los puntos bajos que sabía me darían la respuesta que quería escuchar de Milo, y funcionó.

Esa noche mientras me saciaba con el cuerpo y la escandalosa voz de mi niño, pensé que mientras tuviera que ensuciarme las manos en mi misión de espiar a Saga y sus aliados, solo tendría que aferrarme a la cálida luz que Antares brindara sobre mí para consolar mi alma; en lo que esperamos el tiempo en que Athena esté lista para destruir la oscuridad del Santuario.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Nuevamente agradezco a Arodnas por su paciencia para betea este capítulo.

Así mismo gracias por el tiempo que tomaste para leer esta historia y espero te guste. Cualquier comentario que quieras hacer siéntete libre de dejarlo.

**Próxima historia**

**Romance Sanctuary III**

**Deathmask x Afrodita**

por Arodnas

Nos vemos en marzo. :)


	3. Anverso de Sombra

**Resumen**: Toda leyenda parte de la vida de un simple hombre y detrás del valeroso Santo de Sagitario solo había un joven llamado Aioros.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene varias reinterpretaciones de los hechos ocurridos en la serie original.

**Personajes**: Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Shion, Shura, Dohko, Aioria, Aldebarán y Afrodita.

* * *

**Romance Sanctuary IV**

**Anverso de Sombra**

**ASTRO PEREGRINO**

(Parte 1. Aioros x Saga)

* * *

Desde lo alto de la montaña de Jebel Shams me dedico a dar un último vistazo a este mundo, me pierdo en observar cómo la penumbra comienzan a devorar los tonos rojizos del atardecer hasta que la primera estrella del crepúsculo aparece en el firmamento nocturno. La soledad del lugar me permite escuchar con claridad los pasos de mi verdugo acercándose y lo único que puedo hacer, mientras espero mi última batalla, es dejarme envolver por esta repentina paz al saber que la vida de Athena está en buenas manos.

* * *

Al nacer me llevaron al Santuario, ahí quedé al cuidado de la señora Delphine, quien desde antes que pudiera hablar, se encargó de llenarme la cabeza de asombrosas historias sobre héroes míticos que se encargan de proteger a la Tierra, las cuales solía terminar con la frase "algún día tú serás parte de esos hombres al servicio de Athena". Crecí orgulloso del destino que me tocó y cuando el Patriarca fue a buscarme a los cuatro años a la casa de sagitario, para comenzar mi entrenamiento, estuve más que feliz. Mi primera impresión de su Santidad Shion, fue que era un hombre muy (pero muy) anciano; sin embargo poseía una presencia imponente, se notaba que dentro del Santuario no existía ninguna persona que no respetara y reverenciara su palabra.

— Pequeño Aioros — habló con una voz que denotaba una gran ternura. — Antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento debes saber que tu destino estará lleno de muchos momentos difíciles — hizo una pausa. — Ser un Santo de Athena es una gran responsabilidad y tú, pase lo que pase, debes estar a la altura de las circunstancias; pues en este camino perderás más de lo que ganarás. Aún así, siempre ten en cuenta que nuestras vidas sólo tienen el propósito de servir a nuestra diosa y salvaguardar a todos.

Al ver mi rostro lleno de confusión, me sonrió y con cuidado me revolvió el cabello. — Sé que aún eres un niño, y que no entiendes la profundidad de mis palabras, pero algún día lo harás — dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, la cual arrugó, aún más, su rostro.

— Sí, su Excelencia — respondí.

— Ven es hora de que conozcas a tus compañeros de entrenamiento.

Seguí al Patriarca hacía los terrenos del recinto papal, ahí nos esperaban dos niños idénticos a quienes su Santidad presentó como Saga y Kanon, los aprendices a la armadura de Géminis, y el concejal Emir, caballero de plata de Altar y quien en ocasiones asistía al Patriarca con los entrenamientos.

Con el tiempo forjé una buena amistad con los gemelos, aunque debo admitir que me costó varios meses poder identificar quién era quién, pero, tras varias confusiones de "yo no soy...", descubrí que Saga tenía un carácter amable, tranquilo y estaba decidido a convertirse en caballero dorado; mientras Kanon tenía una personalidad confiada, aventurera y solía jugarle bromas a su hermano mayor. No obstante, sospecho que en ocasiones solían hacerse pasar él uno por el otro para confundirme y burlarse de mí.

Otro aspecto a destacar de los gemelos era su increíble poder, a pesar de tener sólo cinco años eran capaces de destruir rocas gigantes con sus puños, incluso el Patriarca solía comentarle al señor Emir que "el cosmos de ellos es glorioso justo como el ejército espartano: inquebrantable, temible y con cada batalla más poderoso, quien sea su enemigo se enfrentará a algo terrorífico", por lo que me sentí afortunado de ser su compañero de armas.

En los primeros cuatro años de mi entrenamiento, admito que prefería la compañía de Kanon cuando me aburría de las tediosas horas de estudio y las largas jornadas de ejercicio bajo el inclemente sol de Grecia, era divertido seguir al menor de los gemelos en alguna de sus aventuras.

— Arquero, ya encontré la salida — gritó Kanon para que me acercara hacia donde él estaba.

— El camino fue corto esta vez — dije al notar que no había pasado más de treinta minutos desde que entramos en el pasaje escondido detrás de un altorrelieve, con los doce olímpicos, ubicado en una de las paredes del archivo de Athena.

— Sí — contestó Kanon mientras empujaba la pared para poder salir.

En cuanto se abrió la salida, notamos que esta formaba parte del bajorrelieve con la imagen del escape de Afrodita y Cupido, cerca de los acantilados entre los templo de piscis y acuario.

— ¡Que aburrido! Me gustó más la vez que descubrimos el camino que va de la sala de reuniones del Patriarca a la escultura en la parte trasera del templo de tauro — dije mientras salía del lugar.

— Sólo te gustó porque es un maldito laberinto, y tardamos horas para dar con la salida — se quejó Kanon al ver que la puerta regresaba sola a su lugar.

— Si, fue divertido.

— No lo voy a negar, pero en términos tácticos no es la mejor ruta de escape en caso de una emergencia, son muchos obstáculos y debes conocer bien el camino para no perderte, además la entrada no es difícil de encontrar y, por si fuera poco, saldrás directamente al área de batalla, yo la usaría como distractor — hizo una pausa. — En cambio este camino es fácil de cruzar pero es complicado encontrar la entrada y te da una salida rápida, aunque mortal, de todo el Santuario.

— No se me había ocurrido eso.

— Es que te falta visión arquero, no creerás que Athena, en la era del mito, planeo crear siete pasajes escondidos en las Doce Casas sólo para nuestra diversión — habló con burla — es obvio que su función es servir como medio de escape en caso de una emergencia.

— Tiene sentido.

— Claro que lo tiene. Se nota que tú y Saga pasan demasiado tiempo pegados a esos libros aburridos, ninguno de los dos logran pensar más allá de lo que tienen enfrente — comentó con fastidio.

— Pero su Santidad dice que debemos conocer de nuestro pasado para poder actuar ante el futuro — dije tratando de justificar el porqué también paso muchas horas leyendo.

Kanon hizo una mueca. — No pongo en duda al anciano, pero también debemos aprender a pensar por nosotros mismo.

— ¡Kanon! ¡Aioros! — Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Saga.

Busqué alrededor y lo ví salir de la casa de Acuario.

— Al fin los encuentro — dijo cuando se acercó a nosotros. — El concejal Emir me pidió avisarles que mañana debemos presentarnos a primera hora en el salón principal.

— ¿Con qué nos va a sermonear ahora? — dijo Kanon con aburrimiento.

— El Patriarca acudirá esta noche a Star Hill, al parecer tiene el presentimiento de que el penúltimo de nosotros está próximo a bajar y va a consultarlo con las estrellas — informó Saga.

— ¿Quién creen que sea leo o escorpio? — pregunté, estaba realmente intrigado por conocer al próximo camarada.

— Da igual quien sea, sólo es el anunciamiento, y pasarán meses antes que nazca; además sólo será un bebé que come, llora y hace popó. No será de utilidad hasta muchos años después — se volvió a quejar Kanon.

Saga comenzó a reír. — Lo dice quien el otro día se puso a jugar con el bodoque de tauro — comentó para bochorno de su gemelo.

— Ese regordete es la excepción, se ríe con sólo decirle hola — objetó Kanon para minimizar la burla. — No es como virgo y aries que sólo los ves y lloran.

— Kanon ellos son bebés, dos de ellos apenas pueden gatear y el otro ni la cabeza sostiene — dije.

— Y, qué me dices del raro de cáncer, ese mocoso se la pasa balbuceando con el vacío, y ni hablar de capricornio, el niño da miedo cuando se te queda viendo fijamente y no dice nada — habló mientras imitaba a Shura con ojos de sapo. — Del único que no tengo queja es de acuario, su nana no deja que nadie lo vea, lo protege como si nos lo fuéramos a comer.

— Creo que exageras un poco hermanito.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

— No exagero, esa mujer nos ve como si fuéramos unos brutos. Sólo espero que cuando llegue piscis, no le pongan a una alzada de niñera.

— Cuando nazca el bebé, el Patriarca buscará a la mujer adecuada para cuidarlo — comenté.

— Como sea, aún faltan cinco meses para eso — dijo para cambiar el tema. — Ya mañana conoceremos el chisme del nuevo mocoso.

Saga y yo comenzamos a reír mientras veíamos a Kanon dirigirse a acuario.

Pasaron casi diez meses desde que su Santidad nos informó que el guardián de Leo descendería a la Tierra; y, por circunstancias especiales, fue mi labor acompañar al Patriarca a buscar a la quinta estrella del zodiaco que había descendido en el pueblo costero de Parga.

— ¿Sucede algo Aioros? — preguntó su Santidad mientras se detenía afuera de una pequeña casa.

— No, su Excelencia.

El Patriarca me volteó a ver como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

— Sólo pensaba en si seré un buen hermano para el custodio de Leo — hablé con pena. — No quiero que pase lo mismo que con Saga y Kanon.

— Serás un buen hermano. — dijo con calma el Patriarca. — Eres un joven gentil y alegre, y estoy seguro que Leo será feliz al tenerte a su lado — soltó un suspiro. — Lo sucedido con el caballero de Géminis y Kanon es sólo un desacuerdo, realmente tengo fe en que Kanon entre en razón y acepte ser el próximo santo de Altar.

— Su Santidad — nos interrumpió un hombre que se encontraba en la puerta donde nos habíamos detenido. — Lo esperábamos — dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar salir a una mujer con un bebé en brazos y a dos niños pequeños entre sus faldas.

— Buenas tardes señores Dalaras — habló el Patriarca. — Espero que todo haya sido favorable en el alumbramiento.

— Si su Santidad, Athena ha vuelto a enaltecer a nuestra familia al considerarnos dignos de portar a otro de sus soldados — comentó el hombre. — Es hora de decir adiós al pequeño — indicó a su familia.

La mujer se agachó para que los dos infantes besaran al recién nacido, pero las protestas de los niños no se hicieron esperar. — Basta. Saben que no podemos quedarnos con él — dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia nosotros.

La mujer se acercó con cuidado, pero en lugar de ofrecerlo al Patriarca me lo entregó a mí.

— "Este niño peleará con valor y honor" fueron las palabras de Athena cuando me bendijo con este niño — habló con un tono lleno de amor mientras acariciaba la cabecita que se asomaba entre las sábanas.

Quedé impactado por la escena, esta mujer cedía a su hijo con gran felicidad.

— ¿Por qué lo entregas así de fácil? — Las palabras escaparon de mi boca.

La mujer volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa. — Yo solo fuí su portadora. Cuando Athena elige a una mujer, para dar a luz a uno de sus caballeros de oro, nos muestra una breve visión de su futuro; la primera vez que sucedió, observé que mi hijo será el salvador del mundo y, aunque me dolió separarme de él, comprendí que si se quedaba a mi lado le negaría su glorioso destino — dijo sin dejarme de ver ni un momento.

Estaba sumamente conmovido y no sabía el por qué.

— Sé que eres un joven generoso y que cuidarás bien de él.

— Lo haré — respondí mientras acercaba al bebé a mí.

— Y un favor más. Cuando Aioria crezca, dile que "no hay día que no esté en nuestras oraciones y estamos muy orgullosos de él"; así como siempre lo estamos de ti Aioros — dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente para despedirse.

Su Santidad, que fue testigo de toda la escena, me sonrió antes de anunciar que era momento de irnos.

— Que Athena siga bendiciendo esta casa — comentó y comenzamos nuestro camino al Santuario.

Caminamos en silencio, acción que me permitió reflexionar, durante largo rato, que había visto a mis padres y hermanos.

— ¿Aún tienes duda de si serás un buen hermano Aioros? — preguntó su Santidad.

— No.

— Me alegra escucharlo. Eres privilegiado Aioros, te aconsejo que atesores lo que sucedió hoy, no todos corremos con la misma suerte.

— Lo haré su Excelencia.

Al cumplir los diez años, el Patriarca me hizo entrega de la armadura de Sagitario. La ceremonia se realizó en el coliseo principal en presencia de todos los caballeros de Athena, y al verme por primera vez portar el ropaje de oro me sentí muy orgulloso.

— Felicidades Aioros — dijo Saga mientras me daba un breve abrazo al término de todo.

— Gracias — respondí un poco avergonzado.

— No sabes cómo me alegra ya no ser el único santo dorado — comentó con gran alivio. — No te burles, a veces su Santidad cree que me puedo dividir en once, pero ahora sólo tendré que trabajar lo de seis.

— Se positivo, Shura comenzará su entrenamiento en un mes y en menos de lo que te imaginas los once estaremos al servicio de su Excelencia — hablé con optimismo.

— Lo haces sonar tan simple cuando Aioria tiene menos de cuatro meses y escorpio veintidós días de nacido. Durante varios años seremos sólo tú y yo — soltó un suspiro — Ya te dijo su Excelencia ¿cuál será tu puesto?

— Sí, seré su guardia personal, al parecer el señor Emir está considerando entregar su armadura próximamente y, por lo que escuché, sólo actuará como consejero ocasional hasta que nombren a un nuevo santo de Altar — comenté con calma, ya que sabía que ese era un tema sensible para mí amigo.

— Es entendible, lleva más de cincuenta años al servicio de su Santidad— dijo con un poco de pesadez en su voz. — Considero que esa labor es ideal para tí, aprenderás mucho sobre el funcionamiento del Santuario y, lo más importante, podrás seguir junto a Aioria.

— Sí — respondí. — Y, ¿cómo está Kanon? No lo he visto últimamente.

— Sigue igual, sólo lo veo en las noches, cuando regresa al templo para dormir. Por lo que he visto, se la pasa merodeando por los terrenos del Santuario y sigue entrenando por su cuenta; claro que apegándose a la orden de no ser visto — volvió a suspirar. — Tendría más información si hablara conmigo más de diez palabras.

— Aún no entiendo, ¿por qué no aceptó ser el nuevo caballero de Altar?

— No puedo asegurar nada pero, conociendo a mi hermano, fue por orgullo. No quería obtener una armadura como premio de consolación, sólo por perder el manto de Géminis.

— Pero vivir escondiéndose, es muy cruel. Creo que su Santidad exageró con el castigo — dije.

— Lo es, pero Kanon rechazó volverse un caballero y, como sabes, en el Santuario sólo puede vivir el ejercicio y las personas al servicio de Athena — explicó. — Además, si le sumamos el hecho de que al huir sería considerado un traidor, su Santidad creyó que la mejor penitencia por quedarse era perder su identidad.

— Cuando fuimos por Aioria, el Patriarca me confesó que espera que Kanon en un futuro recapacite.

— Yo también lo espero, realmente deseo que él no viva en la oscuridad y tal vez en un futuro defender al mundo a su lado.

— A mi igual — dije poniendo fin a la plática, ya que ambos debíamos ir a nuestros puestos.

Dentro de mi labor como escolta del Patriarca, tuve que acompañar a su Santidad a realizar recorridos por todo el Santuario donde, además de conocer las áreas de entrenamiento y de uso común de los santos de plata, bronce, soldados raso y aspirantes a caballero; tuve la oportunidad de entablar amistad con varios miembros del ejército de Athena; como Galarian, quien en un futuro se convirtió en mi escudero. Así mismo, en contadas ocasiones apoyaba a su Excelencia con el entrenamiento de Shura, quien no dejaba de sorprenderme con su rápido avance, parte de ese logro se debía a la increíble dedicación y curiosidad del infante, ya que no desaprovechó una oportunidad para invadir al Patriarca con toda clase de preguntas.

— Veo que has mejorado mucho en un año, Shura — comenté una tarde que mi ronda por el santuario terminó temprano. — Si sigues entrenando así, ten por seguro que un día serás el caballero más fuerte de todos. O usted ¿qué piensa su Santidad?

— Creo que el joven de Capricornio es sumamente talentoso, y no cabe duda que estará entre los guerreros más fuertes de la élite dorada.

— No diga eso — se quejó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza — he escuchado que a Acuario le va muy bien en su entrenamiento con Saga y en unas semanas el niño de Cáncer, con un talento especial, se les unirá.

— Si, Acuario es un niño sumamente inteligente y Cáncer es un caso único, pero eso no hace de lado tu propio mérito — dijo el Patriarca.

— Su Excelencia tiene razón, tú también eres muy fuerte e inteligente, además que te entregas diez veces más al entrenamiento que cualquiera de nosotros. Eso te hace especial a ti también Shura — comenté.

Shura, sólo nos escuchaba sumamente avergonzado.

— Además déjame darte un pequeño consejo — dije mientras me acercaba a él y me agachaba para estar a su altura. — Jamás vuelvas a menospreciar lo que eres, yo admiro la entrega que le pones día a día a tus lecciones y tu asombrosa curiosidad. Si pudiera volver a mis días de aprendiz tú serías una gran inspiración para mí.

— Gracias — respondió con un gran sonrojo intentando sostenerme la mirada.

Un año después, los pequeños Mü y Shaka se unieron a la tutela de su Santidad, aunque sólo pude convivir un mes con el joven ariano. Ambos niños eran peculiares; por un lado Aries era un pequeño sabelotodo con una increíble fuerza mental. Mientras Virgo poseía un aire tranquilo, pero su cosmos era casi tan fuerte como el de los gemelos a su edad, y por una extraña razón ese niño me daba una mala espina aunque sólo lo ví de lejos ya que se me otorgó la responsabilidad de entrenar al santo de Tauro. En un principio la noticia me puso un poco nervioso, pero el pequeño Aldebarán era el alumno ideal para mí. Tenía una inagotable energía y un carácter alegre, además de ser sumamente atento y dedicado a su formación como caballero, por lo que los diez meses que estuvimos solos creamos un fuerte lazo entre maestro y discípulo.

— Es momento de tomar un descanso Alde — grité para hacer que mi alumno comenzara a disminuir su carrera.

— Sí, Aioros — contestó alegremente.

— Lo haces muy bien pequeño — dije mientras le hacía señas de que se sentara a mi lado.

— ¿Es verdad que no voy a poder entrenar junto a Piscis?

— Sí, es por tú seguridad. Piscis llevará un entrenamiento diferente y será peligroso que esté en contacto con cualquiera de ustedes ya que, por accidente, podría perjudicarlos.

— Pero, podría sentirse solo — dijo con voz triste.

— Lo sé — no quería hablar de más pues conocía del cruel destino que Piscis afrontaría. — Tal vez, cuando los dos sean más grandes, podrán ser amigos; así como lo eres de Mü — dije para tratar de animarlo.

— ¡Eso sería fantástico! — gritó lleno de emoción.

— Sí, y tal vez próximamente hagas un nuevo amigo — me volteo a ver con mucha ilusión. — He estado hablando con el Patriarca y creemos prudente que Shura venga a entrenar contigo tres veces por semana, ya que ambos usan ataques más físicos; y con su agilidad y tu gran fuerza los dos mejorarán mucho si combaten juntos.

— ¡Genial! — dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie para comenzar a correr.

Shura fue muy amable de apoyarme con el entrenamiento de Aldebarán, mientras yo tuve que lidiar con Afrodita. Además de enseñarle el uso del cosmos y a defenderse, el entrenamiento del santo de Piscis incluía la integración de diversos venenos en su sangre para volverlo tóxico. Sabía que era un camino cruel para un niño tan pequeño, pero alguien tenía que realizar el trabajo.

— ¿Por qué hay que entrenar? — se volvió a quejar Afrodita — No me gusta la guerra.

— Tú mismo me acabas de dar la respuesta — comenté con un poco de fastidio, pues llevábamos toda la tarde con esa discusión. — Los caballeros de Athena peleamos sólo para mantener la paz del mundo.

— No entiendo.

— A nuestra diosa tampoco le agrada la idea de las batallas y, como ya te dije, en el mundo existe la maldad y la injusticia; y si Athena no se encargara de proteger a todos los seres vivos, la creación se sumiría en un completo caos — expliqué. — Nosotros, como sus representantes en la Tierra, debemos cuidar y defender esa paz.

-— Y yo, ¿qué tengo que ver? — preguntó el niño.

"Athena por primera vez dame paciencia" pensé. — Nuestra diosa cree que tú serás capaz de defender, con todo tu corazón, la paz que tanto dices amar; y por eso te bendijo al ser el futuro portador de la armadura de Piscis — hablé para tratar de calmar sus dudas.

— Si es así, ¿por qué me da dolor todas las noches? — dijo antes de sentarse y extender su brazo para que comenzara a introducir las toxinas en su cuerpo.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, así que guardé silencio y procedí a realizar mi labor. Al terminar, y ver el cuerpo de Afrodita sumido en una fuerte fiebre, no pude evitar sentir pena por él. Antes de irme busqué a su nana para que lo cuidara y se asegurara que sobreviviera una noche más.

Cinco meses después de que Afrodita quedara bajo mi tutela, mi hermano Aioria comenzó su entrenamiento. El pequeño león estaba sumamente feliz por la noticia, ya que significaba que el tiempo que le dedicaba cada día se prolongaría más allá de mis visitas a su templo para desearle las buenas noches.

— Hermano, tú nunca me vas a dejar ¿verdad? — dijo Aioria al detenernos en el campo donde solíamos entrenar

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — quise saber, ya que rara vez mi hermano se veía preocupado.

— Anoche soñé que tú no estabas, y por más que te busco no te encuentro — habló casi llorando. — Y vi a varios hombres armados que me dan la espalda.

— Yo nunca te voy a abandonar — dije para tratar de consolarlo. — Lo que tuviste fue una pesadilla, tal vez producto de las muchas historias que te cuento. Voy a buscar mitos más propios de tu edad.

— ¡Pero hermano!, se sentía tan real — exclamó llorando.

— Aioria, no llores. Los sueños son sólo sueños y rara vez se hacen realidad — traté de calmarlo. — Realmente no sabes como me gustaría asegurarte que eso nunca va a pasar, pero sabes que en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber pueden suceder muchas cosas y en ocasiones nos enfrentaremos a enemigos muy poderosos.

— ¡Pero tú eres el más fuerte!— gritó.

— No sé si lo soy. Pero entreno y ayudo a que tú y los demás santos sean lo más poderosos, para que juntos derrotemos a los seres que atenten contra la paz del mundo.

— Entonces, si me vuelvo fuerte nunca te irás — habló con ilusión.

— No fue eso lo que dije. Pero te prometo, que pase lo que pase, yo jamás te abandonaré, no importa que tan lejos esté, siempre buscaré la forma de estar a tu lado.

— ¡Es una promesa! — afirmó mientras recuperaba su buen ánimo y comenzaba el entrenamiento del día.

Si bien, con el pasar del tiempo, esta plática se borró de su mente, espero que la recuerde en estos días.

* * *

Una fuerte rafaga de viento me saca de mis pensamientos, me río al saber lo irónico de mi situación, y es que hasta ahora soy consciente que es verdad cuando dicen "que al acercarse la muerte, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos".

— Así que, al fin dejas de huir, traidor — dice mi verdugo.

— Jamás huí, amigo — respondo. — Sólo tenía que asegurarme de poner a salvo un regalo del cielo.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Y nosotros no somos amigos — grita.

— Realmente es una pena — contesto. — Para mi, tú siempre lo serás.

— Quien no conoce lo que es el honor no puede saber lo que la amistad — exclamó con ira.

— Pero hace tiempo lo éramos — digo tratando de hacerle recordar.

— En esos días estaba cegado por tu luz falsa, no podía ver el monstruo que se escondía dentro de ti — vuelve a alzar la voz.

— Tú me conoces. Sabes que jamás sería capaz de realizar las atrocidades de las que se me acusa.

— ¡Mentiras! — exclama. — No discutiré con una basura como tú. Te daré cinco minutos para que te pongas tu armadura, mi honor como santo de Athena me prohíbe atacar a mis oponentes en una clara ventaja.

— Amigo, no dejes que quien se hace pasar por el Patriarca...

— ¡Calla! Y no te atrevas a mencionar a su Eminencia — grita — Tienes cinco minutos. Ponte tu armadura o, por esta ocasión, no me importará deshacerme de mi honor con tal de poner fin a tu inmunda existencia.

Al ver que no puedo hacer entrar en razón a mi verdugo, comienzo a ponerme el ropaje santo. Levanto la vista al firmamento nocturno y veo como la bóveda celeste se ha iluminado con miles de estrellas que serán mis testigos ante Athena.

* * *

Una noche mientras me encontraba bajando las escaleras de Capricornio hacía mi templo me encontré con Saga, quien al parecer se dirigía a ver a su Santidad, y a juzgar por lo perdido que iba en sus pensamientos se veía ante un problema importante.

— ¡Saga! — le hablé y fue divertido ver cómo pegó un pequeño brinco. — Es raro que tengas la guardia baja, no te había visto asustarte desde aquella vez en que Kanon y yo te emboscamos en la biblioteca de su Santidad cuando éramos niños.

— En mi defensa, diré que en aquella ocasión estaba muy entretenido con las batallas de Aquiles en la Ilíada — comentó de forma seria. — Y en cuanto a ahora, me agarraste distraído pensando en que su Santidad me dio a tres aprendices con problemas de lenguaje.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Creo que tú nunca has hablado con mis discípulos — soltó un suspiro — La nana de Acuario sólo le enseñó a hablar francés y lo más básico de griego, en un principio no hubo ningún problema ya que aproveché para poner en práctica mis conocimientos y, de paso, comenzar a enseñarle a mi alumno otros idiomas. Cuando se nos unió Cáncer, que no sé cómo le hace pero habla idiomas que hasta yo desconozco, comenzaron las burlas y Camus se encaprichó en hablar griego, lo malo es que cuando se altera no entiendo que dice.

Me reí de su situación.

— Y esa no es la mejor parte. Creo que escorpio es mudo.

No pude evitar soltar la carcajada.

— No te rías. Ayer pensé que sólo era tímido, pero hoy tampoco habló; y sólo se ha limitado a mover la cabeza para decir "sí" y "no" para responder todo lo que sus compañeros y yo le decimos. Al menos sé que Milo no es sordo.

— Y ¿ya hablaste con su niñera?

— La niña al escuchar mi pregunta sólo se soltó a reír y jamás me respondió — dijo con claro fastidio.

— Ve el lado amable, de ser mudo, su situación tiene solución: sólo tienes que aprender lenguaje de señas hasta que sepa controlar bien su cosmos.

— Justo por eso me dirijo a ver a su Excelencia, quiero ver si conoce a alguien dentro del Santuario que me pueda ayudar a entender a escorpio — dijo con cierta esperanza en su voz. — Tienes razón en que la solución es sencilla y sólo es mi mente preocupándose demás, pero no me gustaría que esto le afectara en un futuro.

— Es admirable la forma en que te preocupas por ellos — expresé. — Siempre me ha gustado esa parte tuya tan desinteresada y pienso que eso te ha convertido en el hombre maravilloso que eres.

Observé cómo se sonrojó de momento.

— Gracias Aioros — me dedicó una amable sonrisa que me cautivó por primera vez. — Tú siempre sabes como animarme — dijo mientras coló su mano en mi hombro y la bajó lentamente por mi brazo hasta tomarme de la mano.

— Será mejor que te deje ir, tienes que hablar mucho con el Patriarca — dije un poco nervioso.

— Si, nos vemos — se despidió antes de soltar mi mano y seguir su camino.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, me sentí desilucionado al darme cuenta que quería seguir escuchando la varonil voz de Saga, que por alguna extraña razón me llenaba de paz cada vez que compartimos un momento juntos.

No obstante desde esa noche algo comenzó a cambiar en mi relación con el caballero de Géminis ya que Saga parecía evitarme. Durante el siguiente mes, siempre que coincidimos me daba un breve saludo antes decir "lo siento, pero tengo algo importante que hacer" y salía corriendo lo más rápido de mi presencia. La situación me tenía un poco confundido, por diez años habíamos compartido una buena amistad, y desde que Kanon había decidido aislarse, era la persona más cercana que tenía; él me escuchaba y aconsejaba cuando tenía algún problema.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Aioros? — me preguntó Shura mientras, junto a Alde, se sentaba a mi lado para descansar.

— No, sólo tengo muchas cosas en la mente — dije.

— Si pensar no te lleva a ningún lado, tal vez deberías tomar cartas en el asunto — sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. — No me veas como si hubiera dicho algo inverosímil — dijo apenado.

— Lo lamento. Es sólo que a veces me cuesta creer lo maduro que eres para tu edad — respondí con sinceridad. — En verdad, gracias.

— No hay de qué. Tú siempre eres amable con todos nosotros, es… agradable saber que por una vez puedo ayudarte.

Tras esa pequeña charla decidí buscar a Saga en la tarde una vez que ambos acabamos con nuestros deberes. Por suerte pude retenerlo en la casa de Géminis al anochecer.

— Saga. Necesitamos hablar — dije sin contratiempos.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? — habló con un tono inseguro.

— No realmente. Sólo vine a ver a mi amigo, el cual me ha estado evitando los últimos días.

— Aioros, yo… — hice una seña para que me dejara hablar.

— No vine a juzgarte o a pedir explicaciones. Estoy aquí para decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en tí — hice una pausa para ver en su rostro dibujarse un fuerte sonrojo. — La noche en las escaleras comprendí que algo cambió con nosotros y sé que también lo sientes, porque lo veo en tu rostro justo ahora.

— Sabes que somos caballeros y nuestro deber está sobre cualquier otra cosa — soltó un suspiro. — Aunque si pasara algo entre los dos, que no digo que vaya a suceder, debes estar consciente que habrá muchas dificultades.

— Y eso ¿cuándo nos han detenido? — comencé a acercarme a él.

— No es lo mismo Aioros — dijo alzando la voz. — Involucrarnos más allá de una amistad puede traernos problemas. Además, has pensado qué pasará si uno de los dos muere en una misión o una guerra santa se desata.

— No, pero ¿no crees que vale la pena intentarlo? — traté de convencerlo — Además no estamos haciendo nada que otros caballeros dentro del santuario no hayan hecho antes — hablé despacio mientras sostenía su mano.

— Nosotros somos la élite dorada.

— Esa sólo es una excusa, Saga ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

Soltó un fuerte suspiro. — A que me odies, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Kanon — dijo en voz baja.

— Eso no va a suceder.

— Y, ¿si te lastimo?

— ¿Por qué lo harías?

— No le he dicho esto a nadie. ¿Recuerdas el día que Kanon y yo competimos por la armadura de Géminis? — asentí con la cabeza — En batalla procuré que las habilidades de los dos estuvieran niveladas pero, a pesar de tener mayor cosmos, Kanon tenía mayor resistencia física, así que cuando el combate se prolongó comencé a desesperarme y, por menos de un segundo, perdí el control; cuando reaccioné ya había lanzado el ataque que noqueó a mi hermano y me dió la victoria. — Saga bajó la mirada al piso. — Cuando Kanon reaccionó pude ver miedo en su ojos — volvió a suspirar. — Y después de eso, bueno ya conoce el resto.

Claro que conocía el resto, Kanon se había puesto furioso y tras hacer público que no aceptaría la armadura de Altar, había salido corriendo del coliseo.

— Pero eso fue un accidente. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, estabas desesperado por la situación. Además tú y yo jamás podríamos pelear en bandos opuestos. — dije para tratar de animarlo.

— Tienes razón en ello — respondió sonriéndome y apretando levemente mi mano. — Pero la mirada de Kanon no me ha dejado durante estos cinco años, me he esforzado en ser el mejor Caballero para enmendar ese descuido, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar.

— Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda, sólo estás temeroso porque por un descuido Kanon y tú se distanciaron, es normal tener miedo — dije mientras lo abrazaba.

— Siempre tratas de convencerme de que todo es sencillo — susurró al responder mi abrazo.

— Lo es, porque tú me equilibras. Es como si fuéramos las dos partes de una moneda. — tomé su rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestras frentes — somos diferentes, pero son esos contrastes son los que nos unen — comenté antes de regalarle un pequeño beso.

Al separarnos pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Saga.

— ¿Con qué dos partes que se complementan? — dijo sin dejar de reír.

— Sí — contesté al ver que mi amigo comenzaba a relajarse.

— Me agrada como suena eso — habló antes de juntar nuestros labios.

El beso fue suave y por primera vez sentí como se dejaba llevar.

— Es tarde — dijo al separarnos. — Y ambos tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.

— Tienes razón. Esos niños no se entrenan solos — nos reímos. — Te veo mañana.

— Descansa — dije antes de emprender mi camino de regreso a la casa de Sagitario.

El leve movimiento de la cama y el cálido contacto de unos labios sobre los míos me despertó; abrí los ojos pero la oscuridad de la noche no me permitió ver nada, no obstante el movimiento desesperado de la boca, el peso sobre mi y la mano que acunaba mi rostro me tenían petrificado al saber que este suceso no era un sueño.

Cuando mi mente reaccionó, empujé a mi invitado nocturno. La escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana me permitió ver al intruso sentarse cerca de mí, y al reconocer el cosmo familiar comprendí que estaba fuera de peligro.

— Hace rato no rechazaste mis besos — dijo con voz burlona mientras intentaba acercarse a mis labios.

— Yo besé a Saga y tú eres Kanon — mi declaración hizo que desistiera de su cometido.

— No me confundas con mi hermano.

Solté un suspiro. — Sé distinguirlos desde niños.

— ¡Vaya! me sorprendes arquerito, ni los tontos de sus discípulos se dieron cuenta cuando tomé su lugar — dijo con orgullo.

— Realmente eso no importa ahora, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— Sólo vine a ofrecerte lo que con desesperación fuiste a buscar a Géminis — habló a la vez que puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para acercarme a él.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si me eliges yo puedo entregarte el amor que el necio de Saga no te puede dar — dijo tratando de besarme otra vez.

— ¡Basta Kanon! — grité.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo en un susurro mientras se detenía.

— Estoy enamorado de Saga — respondí con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué siempre es él? — habló con gran desesperación empujándome.

— No te entiendo.

— ¡Ja! Tú jamás lo entenderías — gritó — Ustedes dos son iguales, lo comprendí el día que perdí la armadura de Géminis. Cuando estaba en el piso me di cuenta que por más esfuerzo que hiciera jamás sería un caballero dorado. Y en cuanto te vi felicitando a mi hermano supe que tú y todos los demás mocosos en algún momento se unirían al pomposo de Saga, en cambio yo siempre viviré a la sombra de alguien.

— Kanon…

— ¡Cállate! No necesito tu lastima.

— Jamás he sentido lástima por tí. Yo te admiraba y de niño hacía todo lo posible para seguirte en tus expediciones. Cuando desapareciste te busqué por mucho tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tu decisión pero siempre huías — tomé aire. — No tienes derecho a venir ahora, pedir que te ame y recriminar me por tus propias decisiones.

— ¡Tú y Saga váyanse al carajo! — gritó antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación.

Al verme nuevamente solo, y sin sueño, medité sobre todos los sucesos de ese día y como, sin darme cuenta, había ignorado el grito de ayuda de Kanon.

Los días siguientes mi relación con Saga comenzó a tener algunos cambios; si bien dentro de nuestras labores estaba prohibido tener cualquier roce que pudiera poner en evidencia nuestro acercamiento, sobre todo para evitar preguntas incómodas por parte de los infantes a nuestro cuidado, eso no impidió que en los pequeños ratos libres compartimos algunos besos y caricias escondidos entre las columnas de los templos.

Una tarde el Patriarca me mandó a llamar, junto con Saga y Shura, a la sala principal para darnos un aviso importante.

— Se preguntarán por qué los cité con tanta urgencia — hizo una pausa. — Anoche las estrellas me anunciaron que nuestra diosa Athena está próxima a descender al Santuario, por lo que nosotros, como la élite dorada, debemos trabajar en los preparativos para recibirla. Soy consciente que el joven Shura aún no es nombrado caballero dorado, pero considero que está preparado para asumir una responsabilidad mayor.

Saga y yo volteamos a ver a Shura quien se mostraba sumamente orgulloso.

— Como saben cada vez que Athena toma un cuerpo terrenal significa que una guerra santa está próxima a suceder, y por la tanto convoca el alma de sus guerreros más poderosos para acompañarla en este peregrinar. Así que tomé la decisión de otorgarles un rango especial a ustedes tres, que durante años han demostrado una gran dedicación a nuestra diosa. Shura te nombro capitán del ejercicio de Athena, espero que tu lealtad a este bien común nos lleve en un futuro a la victoria.

— Gracias su Excelencia — dijo Capricornio orgulloso.

— Saga, durante años te has encargado de supervisar y asignar las misiones a los caballeros de plata y bronce por lo que espero tu apoyo para instruir a Shura en su nuevo cargo, sé que bajo tu tutela adquirirá la experiencia necesaria para llevar a cabo su labor para cuando concluya todo su entrenamiento — volvió a hacer una pausa. — En cuanto nuestra diosa llegue al Santuario te convertirás en su guardia personal, estoy seguro que con tu gran poder serás el indicado para salvaguardarla de cualquier peligro.

— Será todo un honor su Santidad.

— En cuanto a ti Aioros, quiero nombrarte mi sucesor — sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido. — Sé que mi tiempo está llegando a su fin; y cuando la nueva guerra santa inicie Athena y sus caballeros necesitarán un guía, capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas en los momentos de mayor desesperación y creo que tú eres el indicado para esa labor.

— Haré todo lo posible para estar a la altura de su confianza.

— Sé que los tres harán un gran trabajo — dijo. — En cuanto a los preparativos, tenemos un año para purificar el Santuario, así que espero su apoyo.

— Sí, su Excelencia — respondimos los tres.

— Y una cosa más. Sus nombramientos serán de conocimiento público el día de mañana en todo el Santuario. Pero les pido que no mencionen nada del renacimiento de Athena, ya que debemos protegerla hasta que esté lista para tomar el mando del Santuario. Pueden retirarse.

Al salir Shura me abrazó para felicitarme, mientras Saga sólo se limitó a darme un apretón de manos.

— Serás un gran Patriarca — fueron las palabras de Saga, pero detrás de su habitual sonrisa sentí algo diferente.

Después de que el Patriarca hizo oficial los nuevos cargos comencé a prepararme para el día que sucediera a su Excelencia, así que además de mis deberes, pasé muchas horas junto a su Santidad aprendiendo todos los secretos del Santuario.

— Eres un libro abierto Aioros, siempre que sucede algo, es fácil leerlo en tu rostro. Dime qué te preocupa ahora — me dijo el Patriarca mientras nos encontrábamos a los pies de la gran estatua de Athena.

— Me pregunto, si realmente hizo la elección correcta al nombrarme su sucesor. Esta es una responsabilidad muy grande y honestamente considero que Saga es el más indicado para llevar a cabo el puesto. Él tiene voz de mando y todos dentro del Santuario lo respetan.

— No te voy a negar que Saga fue al primero que consideré para ser el próximo Patriarca, tienes razón en que posee muchas de las cualidades propias de un líder nato, pero no puedo confiar plenamente en él — habló con pesadez en su voz.

— ¿A qué se refiere su Excelencia?

— Sé que desde niño notaste que Saga y Kanon son "especiales", pero su cualidad va más allá de cualquier santo de Athena — hizo una pausa como si buscara las palabras adecuadas antes de seguir. — A diferencia de ustedes, los gemelos aparecieron en el templo de Géminis envueltos por el cosmos de Athena, fue como si ella tratase de protegerlos de algo malvado.

— ¿Quién podría atacar a unos recién nacidos?

— Eso mismo debatí por varios días con Emir y el caballero de Libra, pero no logramos explicarnos lo que sucedió antes de su arribo al Santuario. Lo único claro fue que los tres tuvimos un mal presagio por lo ocurrido. Durante años, nos cuestionamos si era prudente dejarlos entrenar para ser caballeros, pero sentí que era incorrecto no dejarlos cumplir la misión que Athena les encomendó; así que pese a toda negativa que recibí de mi amigo Dohko les permití ser aprendices.

El Patriarca soltó un fuerte suspiro — Con el tiempo llegué a pensar que el mal augurio sobre Saga y Kanon sólo fue producto de la desafortunada suerte que tuvieron al llegar a este mundo. Pero todo cambió cuando se decidió quién sería el custodio de la armadura de Géminis, en esa batalla por un instante fui capaz de sentir un cosmo diferente emanar del cuerpo de Saga, en ese momento comencé a dudar si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Conforme el patriarca hablaba, pensé en la confesión que me había hecho Saga.

— No me malinterpretes Aioros, estos seis años ha sido un caballero ejemplar y no creo que él sea malvado, sólo pienso que muy dentro de él duerme algo que puede ser peligroso para todos. Considero que Athena escogió a su caballero más fuerte para ser el recipiente de una calamidad. Ella confía en que la bondad de Saga es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener al mundo a salvo — dijo mientras veía la gran estatua.

— Pero lo acaba de decir: Athena confía en él. ¿Sólo por un mal presentimiento no lo nombró Patriarca?

— Imagina que Saga es una vasija de cristal. Bajo la supervisión y el cuidado necesario, se mantendrá firme por la eternidad, pero si tenemos un pequeño descuido y se agrieta, el agua comenzará a escapar; mientras la fuga sea mínima puede seguir cumpliendo su función, pero si llegara a romperse tendríamos que suplantarla por una nueva. No digo que el caballero de Géminis sea desechable, al contrario es un pieza importante entre nosotros y considero que no habrá nadie más que sea capaz de mantener a Athena a salvo. Pero el deber del Patriarca es cuidar de todos, él tiene que ser un escudo de metal capaz de resistir toda clase de golpes; y el caballero con esa cualidad eres tú.

— Entiendo.

— Además sé que tú cuidarás muy bien de él, sé que el cariño que le tienes lo protegerá de toda adversidad — dijo mientras me sonreía.

— Pero, ¿qué pasará si no soy capaz evitar que la maldad dentro de Saga lo domine?

— Si eso llegara a ocurrir, sólo debes preocuparte por la seguridad de Athena y recordar que siempre tendrás un aliado en mi amigo Dohko de Libra, de hecho será la única persona en quien puedas confiar — habló con calma.

— Entiendo su Excelencia.

— Creo que hoy ya hemos platicado lo suficiente, mañana continuaremos con los secretos de la armadura de Athena.

Con el inicio del año nuevo su Santidad comenzó a preparar el templo principal para la llegada de Athena, y con la partida de Shura a principios de marzo a España para concluir su entrenamiento, Saga y yo fuimos los encargados de asistirlo en la realización de los ritos Kathari Psychi, que ayudaron al Patriarca a almacenar su cosmo para el día que tuviera que comenzar el aislamiento del novenario.

— ¿Se encuentra bien su Excelencia? — le pregunté al Patriarca, quien de momento había detenido su explicación sobre los diferentes pueblos y tribus que apoyaban al Santuario en diversas labores.

— El cosmo de Kanon, desapareció del Santuario — dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Extendí mi cosmos sobre todo el Santuario, tal como el Patriarca me enseñó, para sentir la presencia de todos los habitantes y aunque las diversas explosiones de cosmos de los caballeros y aprendices entrenando me impedían enfocarme en una sola persona, era verdad que no podía sentirlo, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

— Ve por Saga — me ordenó.

Salí en su búsqueda de inmediato y por fortuna encontré al caballero de Geminis subiendo las escaleras hacia Aries a toda prisa.

— Saga… — comencé a hablar, pero su rostro lleno de preocupación hizo que guardara silencio.

— Lo sé, necesito ver a su Santidad de inmediato.

Sin más, ambos regresamos junto al Patriarca. Ahí Saga le explicó a su Santidad que se encontraba, como cada tarde, supervisando a los caballeros y aprendices, y mientras iba de camino a las galeras de los soldados dejó de sentir a Kanon.

— Usted sabe que durante años Kanon ha seguido su voluntad de mantenerse escondido y lo fuerte que es, es impensable que su cosmos desaparezca así de momento, incluso si huyese no sería posible dejar de sentirlo — se inclinó antes de seguir hablando. — Se lo suplico su Excelencia, déjeme ir a investigar, necesito saber qué le sucedió a mi hermano.

— No, te quedarás en el templo de Géminis. Aioros irá en tu lugar.

— Pero su Santidad...

— No te puedo dejar ir y Aioros es el único que sabe de la existencia de Kanon — hizo una pausa. — En estos momentos no estas pensando con la cabeza fría Saga y no sabemos qué sucedió, ni lo que encontrarás, además cabe la posibilidad que un enemigo lo atacara y, de ser el caso, necesito que llegue con vida — habló con voz severa el Patriarca.

— Entiendo su Excelencia. — dijo antes de salir del salón principal.

— Aioros, tienes tres días para hacer la búsqueda. No puedo dejarte ausentar más de ese tiempo — "yo vigilaré a Saga", me dijo telepáticamente.

— Sí — contesté antes de seguir los pasos de Saga.

El primer día exploré los oratorios abandonados y los páramos cerca de los barrancos donde Kanon solía entrenar; incluso regresé a los viejos pasajes donde solíamos jugar de niños esperando encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, rastros de una pelea, algún indicio de sangre o su cuerpo, pero al no encontrar nada sólo quedaba una opción: había escapado. El segundo día recorrí las zonas al norte y oeste del Santuario, dónde se ubican varias aldeas, como Rodorio, pues si Kanon se fugó, debió esconderse en la región continental de Grecia; pero de igual forma no hice ningún hallazgo. El último día visité las costas de la región este, cuyos desfiladeros, bañados por el colérico Mar Egeo, se encargan de exterminar a todo aquel ser vivo que caía en sus aguas, pero no encontré ningún cuerpo.

Estaba por rendirme cuando recordé que la zona sur del Santuario colinda con el templo de Poseidón, en Cabo Sunion. En cuyo acantilado se encuentra una vieja prisión usada por los dioses para castigar a sus enemigos. Sabía que adentrarme a una área dominada por otra deidad era arriesgado, pero tenía un presentimiento. El terreno que rodeaba el templo estaba desierto, al igual que la celda en la parte baja del acantilado, estaba decepcionado de que no había encontrado nada.

Regresé al Santuario para contarle a Saga y al Patriarca los resultados de mi investigación.

— Creo que Kanon escapó, supongo que huyó por la costa este, aunque cruzar la torrencial corriente del mar Egeo es un suicidio, considero que es lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de ellas con vida. Y dado el tiempo es probable que se encuentre en Turquía.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer su Santidad? — preguntó Saga.

— Saben como son las leyes del Santuario, Kanon ahora es un traidor, por lo tanto mandaré a dos Santos de plata a buscarlo. Realmente me apena tener que hacer esto, era un joven con muchas cualidades, pero él se negó a los designios de nuestra diosa — hizo una pausa. — Trataremos este asunto con discreción.

— Si, su Excelencia.

La misión fue asignada a los caballeros de Cuervo y Flecha, y tal como dijo el Patriarca se les solicitó hacer un voto de silencio de lo ocurrido.

Por su parte Saga se volvió distante, traté de hablar con él varias veces y ofrecerle mi ayuda pero sólo recibí varios "no tienes porqué preocuparte, estoy bien" antes de seguir con su labor. Pero eso fue lo que me consternó; actuaba como si una gran carga de sus hombros se hubiera ido. Hasta que una noche a mediados de verano apareció completamente roto en mi templo.

— Aioros, esto me está consumiendo — dijo arrodillándose en la puerta de mi habitación — No pude protegerlo, ¡no hice nada!

— No te culpes. Tú no sabías lo que él iba a hacer — traté de consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba.

— Yo debí estar al pendiente de las señales, obligarlo a que no se saliera de control — rompió en llanto. — yo pude evitarlo, sí sólo no fuera un cobarde, Kanon estaría aquí.

— No podías obligarlo, él es responsable de sus propias decisiones.

— ¡Es mi culpa! Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte — dijo antes de que su dolor no le permitiera hablar más.

Toda esa noche Saga sacó el dolor que por más de cuatro meses había guardado en su interior. No podía imaginar el peso con el que debía cargar y la culpa e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, sobre todo porque los caballeros de plata seguían sin encontrar pistas de su paradero. Y mientras consolaba al caballero de géminis, oré a Athena por qué Aioria jamás tuviera que pasar por algo similar. Por suerte, tras esa noche Saga volvió a ser quien era antes.

La madrugada del primero de septiembre Athena descendió al Santuario. En el acontecimiento sólo estuvimos presentes Saga y yo, quienes nos encargamos de que poner a salvo a su Santidad, que se encontraba sumamente débil por la ofrenda de cosmos que realizó para el ritual para invocar el cuerpo de la diosa y la pequeña bebé de inmediato quedó a cargo de Ilya y Emilia, las vestales elegidas por el Patriarca para el cuidado de la infanta.

Debo admitir que la llegada de Athena trajo consigo una sensación de paz en todo el Santuario, era como si su cosmo llenara de alegría a todos los que vivíamos ahí, incluso la naturaleza reverdeció, era como si su sola presencia fuera un signo de buen augurio.

No obstante todo cambió una noche a finales de noviembre.

Era cerca de media noche, cuando por fin logré salir del templo de Leo, ya que Aioria no se había querido ir a dormir hasta que no terminé de relatarle el mito de Perseo; y entonces sentí un poderoso cosmos haciendo explosión en Star Hill. De inmediato me puse en alerta pues el Patriarca se encontraba ahí. Por instinto invoqué mi armadura y corrí hacia el recinto papal, ya que debía asegurarme que nuestra diosa estuviera bien; pero al llegar noté como el aire de paz que durante siglos inundó el lugar se había sumergido en oscuridad y muerte.

Mientras me adentraba al templo encontré los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados que se encontraban haciendo guardia esa noche, todos parecían que habían muerto tratando de frenar el paso de lo que sea que nos estuviera atacando, lo cual sólo aumentó mi preocupación por la infanta. Avancé hacia el área reservada para Athena donde encontré el cadáver de Emilia, quien al parecer trató de detener a los intrusos, pero los aterrados gritos de Ilya me indicaron que ella aún se encontraba con la bebé. Justo cuando llegué a la recámara de la Diosa ví como un hombre oculto tras una máscara y vestido con las ropa del Patriarca le rompía el cuello a la mujer y sacaba de entre sus ropas una daga dorada.

Al ver que el intruso se dirigía a atacar a Athena corrí para interponerme entre ellos. Por fortuna, llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que apuñalara a la bebé dentro de la cuna. Con la diosa entre mis brazos, vi cuando el agresor arremetió contra nosotros, usé mi cuerpo como escudo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé para regresar la ofensa.

Mi adversario era sumamente poderoso, ya que apenas podía contrarrestar sus golpes, y tener a Athena conmigo me ponía en gran desventaja; por lo que si quería ponerla a salvo debía huír. Lancé un fuerte ataque el cual le dió de lleno en la cara al agresor quitándole la máscara. Y aunque se ayudó de las oscuridad de la noche fui capaz de reconocer el rostro de Saga. Quise reclamarle el porqué estaba haciendo esto, pero no debía perder la poca ventaja que había logrado; así que salí corriendo de la habitación, mientras escuchaba como Saga, imitando la voz de su Santidad, le alertaba a todo el mundo que alguien había tratado de matarlo.

Me sentía confundido y no sabía qué hacer, sólo tenía en la mente que debía sacar a Athena del Santuario, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro?, por suerte recordé el pasaje que daba a los acantilados y a Kanon diciéndome que esa era la ruta perfecta de escape. Mientras me dirigía al archivo del Patriarca, a mi mente vino la idea de ir por Nike, ya que si la dejaba Saga podría descubrir cómo invocarla y emplearla para algún fin malvado. Seguí mi instinto y corrí hacia la estatua de Athena, en cuanto llegamos elevé mi cosmos para transformar la escultura de la diosa de la Victoria en un báculo; no obstante mis acciones alertaron a los soldados y caballeros que fueron en nuestra búsqueda. Rápidamente tomé a Nike y me dispuse a abandonar el lugar.

Al salir del pasaje fui capaz de oír todo el tumulto que se había desatado en las Doce Casas, al parecer Saga ya había dado la orden de asesinarme. Mientras comenzaba a descender, por el barranco, pensé en Aioria y cómo lo que estaba a punto de hacer me llevaría lejos de él; pero su Santidad me había confiado la vida de Athena e incluso me había dado una pequeña pista de lo que tenía que hacer.

Durante dos días estuvimos escondiendonos de los soldados y caballeros que patrullaban las calles de Grecia, tiempos en el que me dediqué a robar lo necesario para cuidar a Athena, ya que nuestro viaje sería largo y no podía exponer su frágil cuerpo humano a ningún peligro. Además, si usaba mi cosmo era probable que delatara nuestra ubicación. Al tercer día fuí capaz de llegar a Turquía donde, y para nuestra fortuna, había muy pocos enviados del Santuario, supuse que Saga había dispersado la fuerza armada que tenía a su disposición por toda Europa y los campamentos de entrenamiento cercanos.

Tardé poco más de dos semanas para cruzar la frontera con Irán donde a pesar de contar con mayor vigilancia pudimos pasar desapercibidos; pero nuestra suerte terminó un mes después cuando en los límites con Afganistán me interceptó un par de soldados a los cuales tuve que eliminar de inmediato si es que quería llegar sin más contratiempos a mi destino. Supuse que mi pequeño altercado llamó la atención del Santuario, pues a los pocos días llegó el caballero de plata de Cervero a eliminarnos, no obstante sufrió la misma suerte que nuestros primeros adversarios.

Demoré casi tres semanas en llegar a los límites de China, pues el Santuario no escatimó en esfuerzos por cerrarme el paso y tuvimos que desviarnos hacía Tayikistán para despistarlos. Pero aun así tardamos un mes y medio en divisar los Antiguos Cinco Picos, dónde se encuentra el caballero de Libra.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! — grité cuando sentí la presencia de un hombre que nos vigilaba oculto en el bosque.

— Tú no tienes derecho de exigir nada intruso, estás en el campamento del maestro Dohko — dijo mientras salía de entre los árboles. — Así que si valoras tu vida y la de ese bebé te aconsejo y regreses por donde venías.

— Así recibe el maestro Dohko al cansado viajero que vine a pedir su ayuda.

— Un cansado viajero no presentaría un cosmos como el tuyo. Te lo diré sólo una vez más. ¡Lárgate si no quieres morir! — me amenazó mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

— No me iré hasta hablar con Dohko de Libra. Así que llévame con él.— exigí.

— Si conoces el rango de mi maestro entonces debes ser otro enviado del Santuario — bramó el joven.

Así que Saga ya había enviado a buscarme hasta acá. Eso explicaba la hostil actitud.

— No vengo de parte del Santuario. Soy Aioros de Sagitario y estoy aquí en nombre de mi maestro Shion de Aries — respondí.

— Así que los estúpidos perros del Santuario tenían razón — dijo con burla. — Y tú debes ser aún más idiota si crees que te vamos a ayudar — habló mientras lanzaba un golpe que derribó algunos árboles.

Sabía que quería intimidarme, pero si tenía que derrotarlo para llegar con mi única ayuda, lo derrumbaría sin dudar. — No me iré hasta hablar con Dohko de Libra — repetí al contrarrestar el ataque.

"¡Es suficiente Heri! Por favor, escolta al joven Aioros" una voz se escuchó mediante el cosmos.

— Sí, maestro. Tú sígueme.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una gran cascada donde el anciano maestro nos esperaba junto a un bebé y otros dos aprendices.

— Gran maestro, Dohko de Libra, vengo a pedir su ayuda. El Santuario…

— No hables muchacho — me interrumpió con voz severa.

Sentí cómo chocaba contra una gran pared al ver que la única esperanza de mi maestro se negaba a oír lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Por qué no quiere ayudarnos? — grité — Mi maestro, "su amigo", el Patriarca Shion, me dijo que si algo sucedía en el Santuario debería confiar en usted. No puede darnos la espalda en este momento ¿Qué acaso ya olvidó quién es su amigo?

— Qué joven tan insolente y sordo. Dije que no quería escucharte, jamás que te negaría mi ayuda; sobre todo si ese cabeza hueca de Shion por fin hizo caso a mi consejo — habló el anciano. — En los últimos meses he recibido visitas indeseables del Santuario, todos haciendo preguntas sobre tu paradero, y sospecho que uno de ellos posee la habilidad de leer la mente; así que mientras menos detalles tenga es más sencillo crear una mentira convincente. En especial si quieres poner a salvo a esa bebé.

— Entiendo — sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido.

— Heri, toma a nuestra pequeña invitada — ordenó el maestro Dohko.

El joven se acercó a nosotros y tomó a Athena en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué nos separa? ¿Qué va hacer con ella? — dije con desesperación al ver la situación.

— Nosotros la protegeremos por tí — habló Heri mientras ponía a la diosa junto a la bebé que tenía Dohko.

— No puedo decirte qué haré con ella, sólo te puedo asegurar que estará en buenas manos hasta que sea el momento adecuado para regresar al Santuario — dijo el anciano. — Por desgracia sólo puedo cuidarla a ella, tú tendrás que irte. No sabes cómo me apena tener que hacerlo, en especial por todo lo que has tenido que sacrificar para protegerla, pero no tardará mucho para que los caballeros que te están rastreando lleguen hasta aquí.

— Entiendo, deben aparentar que están de su lado — comenté al entender el plan. — Entonces necesitarán esto — tomé el báculo de Nike y se lo lancé a Heri. — Trataré de alejarlos lo más que pueda de China.

— Sí, Shion debió de hablarte de los pueblos guerreros aliados a Athena, busca ayuda con ellos. Algunos han de sospechar que algo malo está sucediendo en el Santuario y tal vez uno podrá esconderte en caso de ser necesario.

Recordé que en las regiones del Tibet, Siberia, Bangkok y Jaffa estaban los pueblos más cercanos que me servirían para distraer a mis perseguidores. Aunque sabía que no en todos sería bien recibido, por antiguos roces o el secretismo que había en la ubicación de algunos de ellos.

— Excelente.

— Por desgracia, también te tengo que pedir que dejes la armadura de Sagitario con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Será necesaria para mantener a la bebé a salvo. Aunque estén separados, el Santuario no dejará de buscarlos y, en dado caso que ella esté en peligro, la armadura siempre la protegerá.

— Comprendo — dije mientras dejaba la armadura en el suelo.

— Sé que parece que te estoy desamparando, pero sabes que nuestro máximo deber es protegerla a ella. Por eso sólo me queda darte una última orden: Sobrevive, Aioros.

— Haré lo que pueda maestro Dohko.

— Sé que lo harás. Sólo un último consejo — me hizo señas para que me acercará. — Shion tenía razón al decir tienes un corazón puro y que eres un libro abierto, pero ahora que viviremos en completa soledad no dejes envenenar tu mente por las acciones que no pudiste evitar, esto no es tu culpa. Así que no te atribuyas pecados ajenos, ni busques culpables. Jamás nubles tu sentido de la justicia y aunque pases horas tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo esto. Sólo enfócate sobrevivir — tomó mi mano. "Exactamente en cinco meses llega al templo de Darbar Sahib, ahí te estará esperando Repa quien tiene algo para ti", me avisó por medio de su cosmos

"Estaré ahí". — Lo tendré en cuenta — dije antes de darle una última mirada a Athena y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Tal cual como supuso el maestro Dohko, en el área cercana me encontré con un grupo de cinco enviados del Santuario, aproveché que estaba solo para llamar su atención y hacer que me siguieran hacia el sur de China. La persecución duró dos días antes que los eliminara, no obstante estaba tan enfocado en alejarlos lo más posible del campamento del caballero de Libra, que no noté que un caballero de plata se había quedado atrás. Pero no podía volver, tenía seguir avanzando.

Un mes después me encontraba en Vietnam, dónde logré pasar un par de semanas sin imprevistos antes de decidir usar las amplias zonas naturales de Laos para esconderme. Ahí en completa soledad, las palabras del maestro Dohko se hicieron realidad ya que, sin Athena a mi cargo y su cálido cosmo reconfortandome, la inseguridad y la culpa comenzaron a asaltar mi mente. Pasé días enteros pensando en cómo mi inmadurez me cegó ante todo lo que ocurría en el Santuario y en especial con Saga; y es que la verdad estuvo ante mí todo el tiempo, incluso me confesó que él fue el responsable de la muerte de Kanon. Me sentí impotente porque no pude protegerlo de sí mismo, ni al Patriarca, ni a Aioria. Sobre todo a mi hermano, a quien había abandonado a su propia suerte. Esa fue la decisión que más me había dolido, pero no podía cargar con él a lo que sería una sentencia de muerte segura. Confiaba en que al dejarlo verían que era inocente, y con ello le perdonarían la vida. Realmente no hay día que no le pida a Athena por el bienestar de Aioria.

Durante meses viajé por todos los diversos países del sur de Asia, donde varios caballeros renegados no dejaban de cerrarme el paso a cada oportunidad. Lo bueno es que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para infligirme heridas graves, por lo que logré eliminarlos entre los límites de Bangladesh y la India; algo que fue de gran fortuna para mí cita en Nueva Delhi.

El día acordado por el maestro Dohko, llegué temprano al lugar haciéndome pasar por un turista que visitaba el templo de Darbar Sahib, aunque debo debo admitir que estaba impresionado, tanto por el sitio como por la muchedumbre que no dejaba de entrar y salir; algo que me permitió un mejor camuflaje en caso de que alguno de mis captores estuviera cerca.

Pasé horas dando vueltas a las cuatro entradas al templo buscando entre la gente a Repa, pero todos los asistentes parecían ser simples visitantes y algunos llevaban grandes cargas para ofrendar. Aunque Dohko no me especificó cómo se vería el hombre o lo que me entregaría, si me advirtió que lo reconocería fácilmente. Pero no fue hasta pasado el mediodía que, en la entrada sur, fui interceptado por una mujer de mediana edad que a sus espaldas llevaba una gran caja envuelta en tela blanca, pero esto no parecía relevante, sobresalía de entre la multitud por el aire místico que la rodeaba y porque portaba las mismas marcas en la frente que el Patriarca Shion.

— Ven, aquí es peligroso — me dijo antes de llevarme dentro del templo.

A diferencia del exterior, donde el bullicio de la calle y los transeúntes cotidianos me tenían abrumado, en el interior a pesar de estar lleno de gente se sentía una gran calma, tal vez a causa de los lugareños y monjes que se encontraban orando ante el _Adi Granth,_ en la sala principal del templo.

— Antes de hablar te voy a pedir que por ningún motivo alces la voz. Debemos guardar respeto por aquellos que vienen a dar gracias por las bondades que su dios les ha brindado — habló con gran calma.

— Entiendo — respondí a su petición.

— Eres más joven de lo que esperaba — dijo viéndome fijamente — pero por el dolor y la esperanza que tus ojos reflejan, puedo ver que eres más maduro de lo que aparentas. Me alegra, no me hubiera gustado darle el trabajo de mi pueblo a un niño malcriado como suelen ser todos ustedes que provienen del Santuario de Athena.

Hizo una pausa como esperando cualquier reacción de mi parte, pero al no ver nada continúo. — El maestro Dohko me pidió hace más de un año que le fabricara una réplica de la armadura de Sagitario, nunca me explicó bien el por qué de su extraña petición, sólo nos dijo que durante años tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar en el Santuario y, en caso de que el mal augurio se hiciera realidad, necesitaba estar preparado. Obviamente pensé que eran palabras de un viejo senil, pero acepté cuando el Patriarca me imploró que le ayudara.

Estaba impresionado por todo lo que había planeado el caballero de Libra. Pero salí de mi estupor cuando me hizo entrega de la caja.

— Realmente agradezco lo que hizo — contesté mientras tomaba la caja.

— Me puedes agradecer cuidando bien de ella, no es ni un tercio de resistente que un ropaje de oro original, pero te será útil para mantenerte con vida — dijo. — Ahora vete, voy a presentar mis respetos a este templo.

— Sólo una pregunta más ¿Cómo supo quién era?

— De la misma forma que tú me reconociste, tienes un aura que te hace sobresalir. Eso y porque te veías completamente incómodo de estar rodeado de varias personas, así que no podías ser ningún turista.

— Gracias y perdone las molestias — le presenté mis respetos antes de salir del lugar y, como dijo, empecé a alejarme lo más rápido de la urbe.

Pasé unos cinco meses escondido en Israel, donde el pueblo de Joppa me dió asilo, cuando fuí herido en una emboscada en Siria. Aunque el sitio era agradable, sabía que se me quedaba más tiempo me encontrarían; así que opté por dirigirme a Omán. Ahí, tras dos años de mi escape del Santuario, fue donde me dió alcance otro séquito de renegados. Creí que iba a salir ileso de esta nueva redada, pero en cuanto terminé con la vida del último intruso, el poderoso cosmo Shura de Capricornio se hizo presente en mi escondite en Jebel Shams.

* * *

— Realmente no tenemos que hacer esto amigo mío — vuelvo a tratar de razonar con él.

— No vine para hablar — escupía con odio en su voz.

— Shura.

— ¡Cállate! No sé cómo te atreves a seguir viviendo después de todos los pecados que cometiste — hace una pausa mientras se lanza a ataque — ¡Yo te admiraba! — grita lanzando un fuerte golpe — ¡Soñaba con el día de poder pararme a tu lado como un igual!

— Esto no tiene que ser así — digo esquivando su golpe.

— Si tu cobardía te lo impide. Al menos te ayudaré esta última vez a que recuperes un poco de dignidad— habla mientras comienza a pelea con mayor ímpetu.

Era obvio que se había vuelto más fuerte y que no iba a descansar hasta matarme. Yo trataba de defenderme, pero con cada golpe que recibía fue obvio que el joven que estaba frente a mí no era más que una marioneta de Saga. Me preguntaba qué le habría dicho o hecho para que el caballero con el corazón más noble y leal se haya puesto de su lado, pero por la determinación con la que blande su espada es más que obvio que mi amigo estaba deshecho. Sentí pena por él, lo que al final me impidió defenderme con todo mi poder.

Cuando la armadura que portaba finalmente se rompió, Shura fue capaz de acertar un golpe mortal que me dejó tendido en el piso. Mientras me desangraba, pensé en Aioria y en Athena, y cómo jamás pude protegerlos "realmente deseo que ambos estén bien".

Mientras comenzaba a perder noción de lo que pasaba, el silencio en la montaña fue reemplazado por un ahogado llanto. Busqué a mi verdugo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y lo encontré llorando a mis pies.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me condenas a este destino? — me reprochó.

Al ir cayendo en la oscuridad, sólo fui capaz de ver como mis malas decisiones también lo habían afectado a él.

— Aioros yo…

Sólo hubo silencio.

* * *

Cuando volví a ser consciente me encontraba solo en la gran montaña de Jebel Shams, el único rastro de lo que había sucedido esa noche se podía apreciar en los grandes surcos producto de mi batalla final. No era capaz de sentir dolor o frío, lo único que sabía es que no dejaría de caminar hasta corregir lo que estuviera mal.

**Fin**.

* * *

**_Adi Granth:_**

Libro Principal, es un texto sagrado que contiene oraciones y cantos religiosos del Sijismo. Se encuentra dentro de los templos para su adoración.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

: Mejor tarde que nunca. Se que prometí esta historia para marzo, pero la cuarentena volvió mi vida un caos. Así que te pido una enorme disculpa por ello.

De igual forma aprovechó para agradecer a **Arodnas** quien además de ser mi beta me ayudó con las partes de Mü y Shura, así como aconsejarme cada vez que me quedaba atorada (que fueron más veces de las que tenía planeado) te súper adoro por tanta paciencia y ¡Mil gracias por eso! Y en especial gracias a ti por tomarte un pequeño tiempo para leer.

Recuerda que este historia forma parte de un trabajo en conjunto con **Arodnas**, en su cuenta puedes leer la **primera y tercera** parte de esta crónica de la vida de los Caballeros Dorados bajo el título **_Romance Sanctuary_** para saber qué ocurre con **Aioria x Shaka** y **Deathmask x Afrodita.**

**Nos vemos en la Parte 2: "Reverso de Luz".**

Bye bye.


	4. Reverso de Luz

**Resumen**: Saga se debate entre la luz y oscuridad que vive en él.

* * *

**Romance Sanctuary IV**

**Reverso de luz**

**PSIQUE EN DOLO**

(Parte 2. Saga x Aioros)

* * *

"¿También vas a llorar su muerte?" intervino con mofa en su voz al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mi rostro.

Esperé hasta que Shura terminara de dar su informe sobre lo ocurrido en Omán para pedirle que se retirase y, cuando por fin abandonó el salón principal, me quité la máscara y dejé que esas pequeñas gotas fluyan con mayor libertad.

— Tú sabes cuánto él significaba para mí — sollocé tratando de que el dolor en mi pecho se calmara.

"Él era un tonto, te apreciaba tanto que esa bondad lo cegó ante tu verdadera naturaleza, hasta que la realidad apareció frente a sus propios ojos. Aún recuerdas su mirada llena de decepción cuando descubrió lo que habías hecho", volvió a burlarse de mí. "La desilusión en **sus** _ojos verdes_ era mayor que la de Kanon cuándo pudo ver a través de ti, o la del vejete ése cuando lo asesinaste".

— ¡Callate! — grité.

"No me digas que ahora vas a negar que aprovechaste que el Patriarca se encontraba debilitado tras la llegada de Athena, para subir a Star Hill y matarlo sin que él tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. O que casi mataste a tu hermano porque no querías perder la armadura de Géminis"

— Eso lo hiciste tú, ¡Yo no quería hacerles daño, a ninguno de los dos! — aclaré para hacer que se callara.

"¡Ja! No me hagas reír, a estas alturas ya debes de estar plenamente consciente de que yo no podría hacer nada si tú no lo desearas también", se rió, "así que no trates de culparme de tus propias debilidades. Como aquella vez que fuiste a llorar al templo de Sagitario porque el remordimiento por la muerte de Kanon no dejaba de torturarte".

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — reclamé. — Yo deseaba contarle toda la verdad a Aioros, pero tuve miedo.

"Pero no sirvió de nada", ironizó, "ya que esos ojos verdes te observaron como el demonio que eres", espetó.

— Yo sólo quería protegerlo, de tí. A él y a todos en el Santuario.

"Y, ¿qué me dices de la vez que amenazaste al niño de Acuario? A él sí le mostraste lo peor de ti. Sabías que para silenciarlo sólo tenías que aplastar su cabeza, pero el remordimiento de conciencia fue tan grande que te engañas creyendo que al mandarlo a ese infierno helado lo estás salvando. Sólo no quieres admitir tu crueldad, ya que esperas que vuelva a ocurrir un milagro como con Kanon, y así no tendrás que ensuciarte las manos.

— Te equivocas, yo confío en que Camus regresará, sé lo fuerte que es. Pero hace dos años no iba a dejar que lo tocaras, él es inocente".

"Síguete mintiendo. Eres muy bueno para eso."

— ¡El embustero eres tú! — exclamé con rabia.

"Y, ¿quién fue el que se encargó de llenarle la cabeza de duda e incertidumbre al caballero de Capricornio? Porque no puedes negar que tú le aconsejaste hablar con Piscis sobre cómo su maestro lo torturaba ca-da no-che, intoxicándolo con fuertes venenos. Sagitario te confió que Afrodita lo odiaba, ¿y tú qué hiciste? Usar esa valiosa información para que Shura dejara de ver a Aioros como un héroe y ponerlo de **tu** parte".

— Eso no fue así.

"Pero debo admitir que superaste mis expectativas cuando le mostraste el cadáver de ese bebé al que hiciste pasar por Athena".

— Esa fue idea tuya. Yo quería poner a salvo a esa mujer y su bebé.

"Acepta que cuando Sagitario huyó con Athena, entraste en pánico, ya que necesitabas una muy buena coartada y excusa para mandar a Capricornio a cazar a Aioros sin que objetara. Ahí fue cuando decidiste usar el último regalo que Kanon te dió el día que lo encerraste en Cabo Sunion. Fue muy amable de su parte servirte en bandeja de plata a una mujer embarazada".

— ¡Cállate!

"¿Recuerdas? El muy ingenuo te contó su plan para que **juntos** mataran a Athena y al Patriarca, así tú tomarías el lugar que por derecho te correspondía y él tomaría tu puesto como caballero de Géminis. Y después los dos usarían a esa bebé sin padre para hacerles creer a todos que su diosa estaba en la Tierra y así gobernar el Santuario con su niña títere".

— Su Excelencia Shion decidió que Aioros era la mejor opción — refuté. — Además yo no ansiaba ser Patriarca por el poder, lo único por lo que quería ese cargo era para que mi hermano dejara de vivir en las sombras. Eso me juraba cada vez que Kanon entraba a hurtadillas a mi cama para maldecir su suerte.

"El anciano no te dió el puesto porque no confiaba en ti, lo notaste por la forma incesante en que te vió su último año de vida. Él sabía que naciste para gobernar, todos en el Santuario respetaban el nombre de Saga de Géminis y si no lo hacían con tu poder los someterías" comentó gozando cada palabra. "Kanon quería que tú fueras el Patriarca, pero sabía perfectamente que no estabas dispuesto ha hacer lo necesario, así que decidió ayudarte con el trabajo sucio".

— Mi hermano estaba cegado por el rencor y cayó en la locura, y en su desesperación creyó que lo apoyaría — me defendí. — Si lo envíe a la prisión de Cabo Sunion fue solo para evitar que su demencia le causará problemas.

"No mientas", suplicó, "lo hiciste porque te incomodaba su cercanía por las noches y porque tuviste celos. Morías de envidia de que ese perfecto plan no se te hubiera ocurrido a ti. Si hubieras estado preocupado realmente por tu hermano lo habrías llevado ante el Patriarca. Pero no, mientras escuchabas cada palabra sólo pensaste en deshacerte de la mente maestra, por eso aprovechaste que estaban cerca del área de entrenamiento de los caballeros de bajo rango para noquearlo y enviarlo a esa prisión, usando la Otra Dimensión", siseó.

— ¡No!, si lo llevaba con su Santidad lo hubieran declarado traidor y lo habrían asesinado —, clamé desesperado.

"Pero eso era lo correcto" señaló. "Si tanto te jactas de ser tan buena persona eso habrías hecho. Además, con lo sentimental y senil que era ese anciano tal vez sólo lo hubiera encerrado en la mazmorra para los prisioneros de guerra, ese lugar olvidado debajo de las Doce Casas".

— Eso no iba a pasar y lo sabes — grité.

"Y ¿qué hay de la joven embarazada?. Cuando la fuiste a buscar al oratorio donde Kanon la veía y ella te llamó por tu nombre, comprendiste que era peligroso dejarla libre para que regresara a las cabañas con las demás mozas; así que la encerraste para quitarte un gran problema de encima. La escondiste en las mazmorras abandonadas durante **meses**, incluso después de que dio a luz a la niña. Y cuando viste la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerte de ellas, la aprovechaste".

— ¡Ya cállate! — imploré.

"Sólo digo la verdad, quiero que admitas cada uno de tus pecados y dejes de huir de lo que tú mismo has provocado".

— No es verdad.

"Acepta que tú naciste para gobernarlos a todos, fuiste elegido por los dioses para dar orden a este caótico mundo. Tú, entre siete mil quinientos millones de personas, fuiste bendecido con el poder para lograr lo que Athena, Poseidón o Hades no han logrado desde la era del mito: Un mundo gobernado por la paz", declaró.

— Pero Athena… — no me dejó terminar.

"Esa diosa tonta cree que con discursos pacifistas y de amor logrará la paz, pero en todos estos milenios, y con esfuerzos, ha logrado detener a los dos dioses mayores para que no acaben con la vida humana. En cambio tu y yo conocemos que la única forma de lograr ese objetivo es con el **poder**".

— ¡No!

"Sabes qué es verdad, por algo hemos llegado hasta aquí, la cúspide del Santuario".

— No dejaré que hagas más daño. No lo permitiré — lo amenace.

"Saga, siempre tuviste la opción de no hacer nada", refutó. "Como aquella noche en las escaleras cuando te ofrecí al santo de Sagitario y huiste del lugar", dijo en tono meloso. "Pero sabes que juntos hemos pasado el punto sin retorno, el día que te deshiciste de Kanon".

— ¡Ya basta! — traté de detenerlo.

"Por lo visto hoy tampoco entrarás en razón. Es tiempo de que vuelvas a dormir".

"No te lo concederé esta vez. Los voy a proteger a todos".

— ¡Ja! Lo que harás será mandarlos a morir en caso de ser necesario. No nos detendremos hasta lograr nuestra ambición — decretó.

Mientras la oscuridad me volvió a invadir.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Nuevamente agradezco a Arodnas por ayudarme a corregir este capítulo.

Y sobre todo ¡Mil gracias! por el tiempo que tomaste para leer esta historia y espero te guste. Cualquier comentario que quieras hacer siéntete libre de dejarlo.

**Próxima historia**

**Romance Sanctuary V**

**Mü x ****Aldebarán**

** "Lum al borde del anochecer"**

La cual podrán encontrar en la cuenta de **Arodnas**


End file.
